Starting Over Again
by Lexi1989
Summary: They were too young when they met and fell in love. They had too many things to prove. They broke up and she left to make a name for herself. Now, years later she comes back. Will their love for one another resurface? How does one start over again? [AU]
1. Prologue

**So I was listening to a song and it inspired me to make another story. !**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 **STARTING OVER AGAIN**

 **PROLOGUE**

I shiver as the car door opens and the chilly breeze wafts in to the car. I step out and look around. I can barely recognize the place. It's been years since I last set foot in this fine city. Everything has changed.

"Mikan? Is that you?" I turn to the person calling my name and find myself in the presence of a dear old friend.

"Hello, Ruka." I gave him a reserved smile.

"My God! I didn't recognize you until they told me it was really you! You look so different!" He exclaimed as he gave me a big hug. He steps back with his hands still on my shoulders, as if taking a good look at me and I blush.

"It's still me Ruka. I'm still the same Mikan Sakura you knew before. A little more grown up in wardrobe maybe." He chuckled and asked where I was going.

"I have some business here in the city. With HIN-Tech. I'm working on a project for my company that requires a presentation of a business proposal today."

"Which company is it that you're working for?" He inquired.

"I'm working with Li enterprises from Hong Kong. Miss Sakura Kinomoto was supposed to be doing the presentation but had to take a leave so I was sent in her place."

"Actually I am one of the board of directors at HIN-Tech. And the project you're talking about is a collaboration of our biggest project this year." Oh dear. I wasn't really supposed to be in this project. But since Miss Kinomoto had to work on an urgent matter, i had no choice.

"Yeah, I know. Hyuuga-Imai-Nogi is what it stands for right?" I'd done my research and I specifically asked not to be assigned to this project. But of course the Universe doesn't ever listen to me.

"You have certainly done your research. Must be why you were gone for so long huh? Busy with work?" He said offhandedly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I haven't kept in touch." I said sheepishly. The guilt from what I've done to them in the past creeps up from where I've buried it.

"Well, no need to get caught up in the past. You're here now. I'm just happy to see you doing well." His words were calming however I could see in his expression that there was something more he wanted to say.

"My presentation isn't until four this afternoon. Care to accompany me to get a cup of coffee? I'm afraid I don't know much about this city anymore. It's been awhile." I said in an attempt to get a conversation going. A part of me wanted to keep this visit to Japan as strictly for business, but there was still that part of me that wanted to know about how they were all doing.

As Ruka agreed, I heard the warning bells in my head. I shouldn't be doing this. But it was too late. He had offered me his arm and told me about a quaint little café a couple of blocks from here. I'd already given my schedule away and I couldn't get out of it. I had no choice.

* * *

My car pulls up at the sidewalk of my building as another leaves. I see Ruka talking to someone near the entrance. The woman's back is to me but I can't help but feel like I know her. I tell the driver to keep the engine running and stay inside, until I can determine who that woman is.

I leaf through the documents in my case as I wait for them to either get inside the building or for the woman to turn around when my phone rings. I check the caller ID and answer it on the third ring.

"Hi hon." My fiancée greets me in a cheerful tone.

"Hey."

"Are you in the office yet?"

"Almost. I'm still in the car."

"Oh ok, well then, I'll see you at lunch then?" She asked.

"Of course." I feel guilty for being curt with her. I'm not usually like this.

"I love you Sumi." I told her in a light voice and that seems to change her mood immensely.

"I love you too Natsume. I'll see you later, okay?" I could sense that what I said made Sumire happy. I rarely initiated affection towards her.

"Yeah. Bye." I hung up just as I see Ruka offer his arm to the woman.

She was really familiar. It wasn't until they turned in this direction that it hit me. It was Mikan. She looked different. Her hair was shorter, and she had this air of sophistication and confidence in her. She was bundled up in a trench coat, had a scarf on her neck and sunglasses on her face. She was also wearing five inch heels. I couldn't help but admire how much more beautiful she was all grown up compared to the girl she was back in the day. The girl who broke my heart.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Interested to know more?**

 **Let me know!**

 **P.S. Cameo from CCS' Sakura Kinomoto and mention of Li Enterprises (Company of Li Syaoran) XD who are characters of CardCaptor Sakura by CLAMP**

 **P.P.S. All characters are not mine, obviously, they are from our wonderful fandom of Gakuen Alice which is created/owned by Higuchi Tachibana.**

 **P.P.P.S. The song this was based off of is "Starting Over Again" covered by Toni Gonzaga (original song by Natalie Cole) There is also a Filipino movie with this title but it has a different plot.**

* * *

 **This joins my current story cycle (excluding those pending epilogues)**

 **The Scam - Secrets - Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again**

 **Pending epilogues - Delicious Taboo - Karaoke Nights - The Guy next Door**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	2. Chapter 1:A First For Everything

**So I finally realized I bit off more than I could chew by starting three more new stories after closing out three. Haha. But you all know that won't stop me from finishing all of these. XD**

 **This and the next chapter will be a flashback.. :D**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _She was really familiar. It wasn't until they turned in this direction that it hit me. It was Mikan. She looked different. Her hair was shorter, and she had this air of sophistication and confidence in her. She was bundled up in a trench coat, had a scarf on her neck and sunglasses on her face. She was also wearing five inch heels. I couldn't help but admire how much more beautiful she was all grown up compared to the girl she was back in the day. The girl who broke my heart._

* * *

 **STARTING OVER AGAIN**

 **CHAPTER 1: A FIRST FOR EVERYTHING**

 **ALICE UNIVERSITY, CIRCA 2008**

A young, petite brunette dashes from the hallway into the library. She catches her breath upon reaching the librarian's desk.

"Ohayōgozaimasu, Serina-sensei." She greets the woman at the desk.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan." Serina-sensei greeted the freshman. "Such an early visit. What can I do for you today?"

"I need to check out a copy of 'Business Economics for the New Millenials' by Linz and Makimoto, but I can't find it anywhere. The records show both copies were checked out. I was wondering if you could tell me the name of the student who checked it out so I can approach them to possibly borrow it. I need it for my term paper for Jinno-sensei."

"Ahh, well. Let me check the records dear." Serina-sensei put on her glasses and checked the library's list.

"One copy is with Tonouchi Akira, but he has declared it lost and has promised to replace it by the end of this month. The remaining copy is with Natsume Hyuuga. I think he's in your class, right?"

"Yeah, I think he is." Said the brunette glumly.

"Why the long face dear?"

"He's not someone I talk to in class." Mikan said with a pout.

"Well, there's no harm in trying, right?" Chuckled the wise librarian as the brunette walked out of the library with her shoulders sagging.

Mikan was having a hard time deciding if she should approach Natsume. They only shared one class, and they didn't really talk much. All she knew about him was that he was a bit anti-social. Although many girls go after him, he barely talked to any of them. He would rarely talk to anyone except for his handsome, blonde best friend, Ruka Nogi who was also in their class.

"What's bothering you, baka?" Her ever stoic and emotionless best friend, Hotaru asked.

"Neh, Hotaru. I need a book from the library but it's been checked out. One guy lost the book and the other guy has it."

"Go borrow it from the other guy then."

"But it's Hyuuga."

"Ahhh. The genius heartbreaker. Well, good luck!" She was about to protest but when she looked around, Hotaru had disappeared. She always did have a habit of being conveniently missing whenever Mikan had to do something difficult and needed help.

Mikan let out a sigh and headed towards the student center. She'd have to find the guy first before she could even begin to attempt borrowing the said book. When she got to the student center, she found no sign of Natsume Hyuuga, but found their class representative, Yuu Tobita, tutoring a struggling Koko Yome in Physics.

"Hey Iinchou, hey Koko." She greeted both with a small smile.

"Hi Mikan-chan. What's up?" Yuu asked her.

"I'm looking for Natsume Hyuuga." She said in a low voice.

"Why are you looking for him?" Koko asked, appreciating the distraction from the ever difficult subject that Yuu was trying to help him with.

"I need a book that he checked out from the library."

"You should find him somewhere in the school grounds. He's probably hiding from his fan girls." Yuu said with a thoughtful expression.

"If you haven't noticed, the University is like a whole two acres. I've tried the library and this is the second place I've looked." She said glumly.

"I know where you can find him. Near the gardens, there's a Sakura tree that he favors there. It's well hidden though so you'll have to look for it." Offered Koko.

"That's a start. Thanks Koko." She said giving the boy a hug that made him blush.

"You're welcome Mikan-chan. Good luck!"

"I'll need it." She responded as she turned back the way she came from and headed towards the gardens.

* * *

 **NATSUME**

So here I am, in my secret spot minding my own business when out of nowhere this girl comes by and asks to borrow a book I checked out from the library. She wasn't the first girl to ever approach me though, just the first to have discovered my secret hideout.

"Hyuuga-san, my name is Mikan Sakura. I'm in your economics class under Jinno-Sensei." I looked up from my manga to see this familiar auburn haired girl from one of my classes. She said her name was Mikan. Didn't really matter to me that much. They all came and went.

"I see you've found my secret hideout. Came to get an autograph, little girl?" I smirked at her just like I did with all the other girls.

"No. Not really. I came to borrow the book you checked out at the library that already overdue. Business Economics for the New Millenials. I need it for my term paper." That was something new. It was the first time I came across a girl who didn't want me to ask her out. Although she could be just pretending.

"How do I know you're not just pretending to need that book to get close to me?"

"Look Hyuuga, I just really need the book. My term paper is on the line here."

"Do I look like I care about your term paper?" I'd scoffed at her.

"The book is already overdue. How about you just give it to me and I'll pay the overdue fees for you."

"I can afford to pay it."

"I didn't say you couldn't. I just really need the book. Please." She looked like she was close to crying.

"No."

"Please. I'll do anything." My ears perked up upon hearing that line. I've heard it a bunch of times before from desperate girls all throughout high school who wanted to date me.

"Anything?" I stood up and took a step towards her.

"Within reason." She gulped.

"Now. Now. You're going back on your word. You said anything." I'm pretty sure she was going to show her true colors soon.

I took one step towards her and she took one step back. She appeared to be ready to run away so before she could, I grabbed her arm and pinned her to the tree. Her eyes widened in surprise since I was so close to her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" She screamed.

"Don't scream, no one can hear you here. You said you'd do anything, right?" I gave her a sarcastic smile.

"I CHANGED MY MIND." She struggled against my hold.

"But what about your term paper?" I taunted her as I held onto her even more firmly.

"I DON'T CARE. JUST LET ME GO!"

"Stop pretending little girl. I know this is just some ploy to get close to me." I held her chin in my hand and leaned in closer.

"IN YOUR DREAMS, YOU ARROGANT JERK!" What she did next, I never expected her to do.

She raised her knee and hit my groin. Hard. Next think I knew, I crumpled to the ground in agony and she was nowhere to be found.

Yep. There is definitely a first for everything.

* * *

 **MIKAN**

I dreaded going to class the next day. I dreaded facing him. Who knew what kind of backlash I would get for kneeing his groin. I told Hotaru about it over the phone and she only told me that I was brave and hung up. Jeez. And to top it off, I have no way to finish my term paper without that book. I couldn't afford to buy one, nor would I resort to finding an illegal copy online. I let out a huge sigh as I trudge towards the auditorium where our Economics class with Jinno-sensei was held.

For a change, I was early. That for me is a first. I was always late for this class since this was the first class of the day. I sat in my usual seat, trying to review my notes from the last class when I heard someone call out my name.

"WHERE IS MIKAN SAKURA?" I looked up from my notes to see a girl with a green perm standing at the doorway.

There was only a bunch of us in the auditorium since I got in early and they all looked at me. I stood up and headed towards the girl.

"That's me. And you are?"

"Sumire Shouda. President of the Natsume & Ruka Fan Club." I could barely contain my laughter.

"That guy has a fan club? No wonder he's so arrogant."

"Don't you dare talk about Natsume-sama that way! He is my future husband! We're destined to be together!"

"I don't really give a damn about your Natsume-sama. He's all yours!" I said to her. It was uncharacteristic of me to be so bitchy but this girl was really getting in my nerves. I turned my back to her but felt her grab my arm.

"How dare you turn your back to me? Don't you know who you're talking to? And what you did to Natsume-sama is unforgiveable. You might have ruined the chance of us having babies!" Huh. News definitely travels fast regardless the size of this school.

"I don't care who you are. Nor do I care if he can no longer have babies. He was being an arrogant jerk and he got what he deserved!" I retorted in a loud voice. People were already crowding around us.

"You bitch!" She raised her hand to slap me and I raised my arm to protect myself.

But the inevitable sting of her slap never came. As I looked up, I could still see her hand raised, but another hand was in the way. It was Natsume.

"Stop spreading rumors Shouda." He said as he roughly shoved her hand away.

"But Natsume-sama, she hurt you. Why are you defending her?" She said, her eyes brimming with tears.

He walked in between that Shouda girl and I, with his back to me. I noticed Hotaru pushing her way to the front of the crowd that had assembled to view what the commotion was about.

"Yeah she's right, why are you defending me?" I asked him. He stiffened for a moment before turning to me. It seemed like an interminable wait for him to respond. Everyone was now waiting for him to respond and when the words left his mouth, I felt like he had gone crazy.

"Because I decided that you are my new girlfriend."

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **So yeah, a flashback of their first meeting :)**

 **Stay tuned for the next part of their story XD**

* * *

 **HaCel –** I know right, another story.. lol.. and thank you for being such a loyal, awesome follower!

 **Anilissa –** Sumire's role in Natsume's life will be explained soon. And yeah, Most fics have Luna as the villain/antagonist but I decided I may not have her here. Just to change things up a bit ;)

 **Haruhi-chan131 –** Thank you! Hope you keep on following where this story goes! ;)

 **FutureStarAira7 –** I couldn't really see Luna as someone Natsume could have feelings for. Except hate probably. Haha. So yeah, Sumire fits better. And yeah Toni and Alex are cool XD

 **sighnatsume –** wow. Welcome back to the fandom. And I'm honored to be your welcome back read :D I hope you enjoy this update!

 **Guest –** Thank you! I hope to know your name so I can address you and know which guest I'm speaking to XD

 **Seiren Rindo –** Yeah, you'll know what she did in the next few chapters. And you are welcome! Thank you for always following! :)

* * *

 **Story Cycle:**

 **The Scam - Time After Time - Secrets - Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again**

 **Pending epilogues - Delicious Taboo - Karaoke Nights - The Guy next Door**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	3. Chapter 2: Winning Her Over

**Another flashback chapter! My bio has been updated and Secrets and Fairie Tales were just recently updated too!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _He walked in between that Shouda girl and I, with his back to me. I noticed Hotaru pushing her way to the front of the crowd that had assembled to view what the commotion was about._

" _Yeah she's right, why are you defending me?" I asked him. He stiffened for a moment before turning to me. It seemed like an interminable wait for him to respond. Everyone was now waiting for him to respond and when the words left his mouth, I felt like he had gone crazy._

" _Because I decided that you are my new girlfriend."_

* * *

 **STARTING OVER AGAIN**

 **CHAPTER 2: WINNING HER OVER**

 **NATSUME**

I do not understand. Most girls would be overjoyed to me announcing them as a girlfriend. I've never declared anyone to be officially my girlfriend. And here, this chick acts like she's got better things to do.

"Hell No." She said simply.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered as she explicitly declared her denial of her newly acquired position as my girlfriend.

"Nope." She brushed past me and walked away from the crowd muttering something about needing caffeine.

"Hey, wait!" I called as I ran after her, leaving the stunned silent throng behind me.

She was small but she was fast. I was almost panting (I do work out quite a lot) when I caught up with her. She was headed towards the campus coffee shop. I hung back, and blended with the crowd since she appeared to be looking over her shoulder, apparently watching out if I was still following her. She stood in line at the cashier to order and I waited until it was her turn before cutting the line and putting an arm around her.

"There you are babe. I've been looking for you everywhere." Her shocked expression was priceless. So was everybody else's in the café.

"Do you know this guy, Mikan-chan?" The barista asked her with a puzzled look.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend." I said confidently. Her silence was puzzling yet reassuring at the same time.

"Oh, okay. Jeez, Mikan. You and Hyuuga huh? What do you need bud?" The barista was glaring daggers at me.

"I'll have a white choco mocha, with a small shot of caramel sauce." She said sweetly. She suddenly clung to my arm.

"And babe, can I also get a slice of chocolate & orange cake?" She gave me a smile. Her change in behavior suddenly got me worried. Is this girl bipolar or something?

"Sure." I said. "I'll have a black coffee, tall, with an extra espresso shot please."

The barista nodded and rang up our order to which, Mikan let go and headed towards a booth. She looked over her shoulder and said "He'll pay for me." with a wink to the smirking barista.

* * *

 **MIKAN**

That should teach him not to suddenly declare himself my boyfriend. I skipped towards the table and waited for him to follow. When he placed down the tray with our orders, I changed tactics.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?"

"You." He said simply, as he started sipping his coffee.

"Why?" I really don't understand what is going on with this guy. After what I did to him, he should hate me, not court me, and much less want to be my boyfriend.

"Why not?" He raised a brow at me.

"Well, for starters, I don't like you. You're too arrogant. You're a heartbreaker. You play with girls' feelings. That's why not." I scowled at him as I picked at my piece of cake.

"Well, what if I tell you that I can change?" I snorted loudly at his statement, causing other people to look my way.

"I highly doubt it. You're not the type to do that."

"What if I prove you wrong?" He had this determined look in his eyes.

"Then you change, good for you. Whoopee!" I said in a mock happy voice, twirling my finger in the air.

"You're never going to make this easy for me huh?" He asked suddenly, his tone serious.

"Well, you're not making any sense to me. Why of all the girls fawning over you would you want to date someone like me? I don't even think I'm your type." I asked him.

"You're right. You are different. You call me out on my bullshit. You're not afraid to go against me. You don't play dumb to get my attention. You don't fangirl over my presence, in fact you seem to loathe it. And I like that. I like that you are your own woman. I like you. Plus I think you owe me an apology because of what you did yesterday." He smiled and leaned back on the booth.

"To my defense, you were being a jerk yesterday. I could sue you for harassment. I sincerely believe you deserved that kick in the balls." I maintained my stance on the matter.

"Fine. How about this.." He was really persistent. And annoying.

"Let's start over. I'll apologize for what I did, and you do the same. Then we can be friends."

"Just friends?" I was skeptical of what was coming out of his mouth. I would have thought he wouldn't give up so easily. Not that I liked him or anything. I just didn't know him enough to trust his words.

"For now. I'll show you that I can change. And maybe then, you'll give me a chance." There it was. So he did have an ulterior motive.

"You're never gonna give up, are you?" I asked him resignedly and he shook his head.

"So what do you say? Truce?" He held out his hand across the table and I had no choice but to shake it.

"Fine. Truce."

 **THE NEXT DAY**

I cursed under my panting breath as I realized I'm almost late again for Jinno-sensei's class. I skid inside the door to the auditorium, with seconds to spare and dash up the steps towards the row where my seat usually was. I spot Hotaru with a weird expression looking at my seat and I stopped in my tracks when I saw it. There was a single, long-stemmed rose on my seat.

"Miss Sakura." Jinno-sensei cleared his throat as all eyes fell on me.

"I'm pretty sure you've seen a rose before. Please take a seat so we can begin the class." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Sorry Sensei."

I held the rose in my hand. There was no card, but I had a hunch who left it here. It was the same for every class I had that day. A long stemmed white rose would be on my seat when I got there. I tried to ask my early bird classmates if they've seen who put it there but they all just shrug and say they don't know. It was already there when they got there. I tried to confront Hyuuga, who was the first person I thought of but I never saw him. Even in the only class we had together, he wasn't around.

So much for a guy who declared me to be his girlfriend that day. Not that I wanted it. I didn't. The guy was a notorious heartbreaker. And I didn't want to fan his ego. I'm just relieved and glad he called it off and we got a truce. Maybe he really was just playing around. Maybe this rose isn't from him. I mean, this campus is huge. It could have been anyone. Looks like I spoke too soon.

By end of the day, I'm walking on the way home, carrying roughly eight long stemmed roses in my arms along with my books, when a car stops in front of me, almost running me over.

"Watch where you're going, jerk!" I yelled at the driver. Much to my surprise, a smiling Hyuuga comes out of the driver's seat.

"Just the person I was looking for." He drawled lazily. "I see you got my roses."

"These were from you?" I asked incredously.

"Who'd you think they were from?" He asked with his brow raised.

"I don't know? Some lunatic stalker?"

"Let me drive you home." He was very persistent. I could feel the stares of the people in the parking lot, including his fan girls who I'm sure are already fuming inside.

"No."

"Come on, it will be easier if you let me drive you home."

"No." I started to walk around his car when I felt him grab my arm.

"I'll give you the book you need, if you let me drive you home." That caused me to stop struggling against his hold.

"I'm listening. I'm sure it won't be that easy." I eyed him suspiciously.

"You are smart." He chuckled.

"Name your terms."

"Go out with me. Three months tops. If you want out after that, you're free to go and bring the book with you."

"That's all?" I asked him.

"Yes." I deliberated over his terms. I only needed to go out with him for three months. And then I could use the book, get my term paper done and over with.

"Fine."

Little did I know those three months would change my life, completely. I'd initially intended to just follow his terms so I could get the book and get my term paper done. He would pick me up and drive me to and from school every morning, hang out with me any chance he got when we didn't have classes, chauffeur me around in his car and take me out on weekends.

I got to see the side of him that only a few people ever got the chance to. We fought sometimes because I wouldn't tolerate any bullshit coming from him. I would call him out on small things that the fan girls he chose to date would be afraid to do for fear of losing his affection. He introduced me to his sister and eventually his family who were very warm and welcoming. And little by little, I fell in love. By the end of the three months, we were inseparable. I never expected to fall for the guy I used to never like at all. But I did. And I ended up dating him until we graduated.

* * *

 **HIN-TECH CONFERENCE ROOM, PRESENT TIME.**

Mikan was talking to her assistant when the receptionist knocked on the door.

"Miss Sakura?"

"Yes?" She turned towards the sound of the voice.

"The board members will be coming in soon. They are just finishing a prior scheduled meeting."

"Thank you."

"Also, I was asked to bring you some refreshments." The woman handed over two coffees in to-go cups."

"Please send my thanks to the board members." Mikan said as she sipped the coffee that was provided to her.

It was a white choco-mocha with a hint of caramel sauce. Just the way she liked it.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **So to clarify any confusion, this last part (at HIN-TECH) is in the present time. More flashbacks will be interspersed with the story in the next chapters, little by little. We don't want to give it all away, XD**

* * *

 **Yla –** There will be funny moments and there will be drama, so stay tuned for that. And thank you! XD

 **Anilissa –** Well, University love. Lol. They are college freshmen here. Will they end up together? Maybe. Or Maybe not. Stay tuned to know more :)

 **newroz –** I'm glad you did. Thankies!

 **bad ass chick 404 –** They are college freshmen. :D I'm glad you liked it. I know this chapter is lacking in events but I intended it that way. More stories of how they got together will be inserted as flashbacks in the next chapters as we go along :)

 **Seiren Rindo -** haha the responses and reactions will be revealed eventually. And the reasons why will also be revealed eventually, You know I don't wanna give it all away in one shot. Keeping the mystery up is now one of my priorities hahaha.

* * *

 **STORY CYCLE UPDATE:**

 **The Scam - Time After Time - Secrets - Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	4. Chapter 3: Opportunities

**So since I'm stuck at home for being sick, I decided to be productive instead of lying in bed the whole night. It's 12 midnight now and I decided to update since I'm too busy at work to do any writing. To make up for the long absence, here's a long chapter for you guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"The board members will be coming in soon. They are just finishing a prior scheduled meeting."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Also, I was asked to bring you some refreshments." The woman handed over two coffees in to-go cups."_

 _"Please send my thanks to the board members." Mikan said as she sipped the coffee that was provided to her._

 _It was a white choco-mocha with a hint of caramel sauce. Just the way she liked it._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: OPPORTUNITIES**

 **THREE HOURS AGO (PRESENT TIME)**

Natsume storms towards the office across from his, located on the penthouse floor of the building. His brows are furrowed and his anger was clear on his face as employees walking the hallway parted wordlessly like the the Red Sea to let him through.

He ignores the petite but stuttering secretary that tries in vain to stop him from entering the plush office suite.

"Hyuuga-sama! Sh-she t-told m-me not t-to let any—anyone in." He brushes past the secretary who looked as if she was close to tears. He feels a small twinge of guilt at the sight of the watery eyed secretary. His partner was notorious for being cold and harsh to her secretaries. He turned towards her and told her he would take care of his partner's wrath and she returned to her seat with a look of relief but still a small feeling of apprehension.

He opened the interior door, his angry momentum clearly lost with the short act of kindness to the secretary outside. The occupant of the office only briefly looked up from the neat desk where she was busy typing on a state of the art laptop and went back to her work.

"Hyuuga." Hotaru Imai's voice was calm and collected just like any other day. As if nothing out of the ordinary was happening today. And it was that, that pushed him to burst out like a ball of flame.

"Did you know about this?" He said in between clenched teeth.

"About what?" She took off her computer glasses and placed them gently in the designated case.

"Don't play dumb with me Imai."

"You asked me a dumb vague question. It's only fair I give you a 'dumb' answer." She said emotionlessly. He wondered how she could keep it together at a time like this. It was as if she didn't care at all. But then again, that was how she had always been back in the day.

"Did you know about Mikan coming here today?" Even just saying her name took a toll in him. He had not spoken about her for years now. But it did not mean he didn't think about her. Not that he ever told anyone.

"Yes." She locked the screen on her laptop and walked behind a small Japanese screen that acted as a partition for her small kitchen nook in her office suite. She detested the generic office coffee and felt like ordering her secretaries to purchase coffee from Starbucks would be a waste of their time and productivity. Instead she would purchase her preferred choice of coffee beans and brewed them up in her office. She poured herself a cup of her favorite coffee and offered him a cup which he declined.

"And you didn't think that would be an important fact to tell me?" He was clenching his fist and fighting to control his voice. She sat down on a plush sofa she had on the other side of the office and sipped her coffee before answering, prolonging his anguish.

"By the way you're reacting to this certain piece of news, my decision to not tell you personally justifies it. And I did mention it on the report that Shizune put on your desk last night."

"When I wasn't here to read it." He physically face palmed himself and started pacing the office.

"It's not my fault your fiancée wants you to eat every meal of the day with her." She rolled her eyes and continued sipping on her coffee as he paced. It had been awhile since she had seen him shook up like this and she secretly enjoyed watching him suffer for a little bit. When she'd had enough of his pacing, she cleared her throat and gave him the information that he missed by going out to dinner with Sumire last night.

"Li Enterprises informed me of this matter two weeks ago. Sakura Kinomoto personally video-called and informed me she would be sending her best team to us in her place. She had some personal matters to attend to and by that I think proves the rumors from Hong Kong that the heir of Li Enterprises, Li Syaoran was planning to elope with her. I personally think they are well suited for each other. Such a headstrong, young, business minded couple… " She was laughing inside at Natsume's outburst cutting her off.

"I don't care for gossip from the business tabloids, Imai. Why is she here?" She maintained her stoic composure throughout the conversation despite the glee she felt inside at seeing him squirm.

"Well if you haven't figured it out by now. Mikan has been in Hong Kong all these years. I've heard Kinomoto mentioning her assistant's name a few times during our random calls. When I asked her about it two months ago, she told me Mikan's story." She paused to look up at him as if waiting for a cue to continue. When he didn't complain, she proceeded.

"Mikan started off as an intern in their company, eventually becoming her assistant in a span of three years. She's Kinomoto's right hand and part of the research and marketing team that put up this proposal. And now she's here to present this business proposal to us. She's here on business. She's not haunting your past. And besides, you're engaged to be married. Her presence shouldn't be an issue to this meeting." She placed her empty coffee cup on the coffee table in front of the sofa and studied his reaction.

"Of course not." Natsume composed himself and nodded. It was like a switch was flipped and his logical side took over. But he knew he could never fool Imai after that outburst he had let loose a while ago.

He turned to leave but paused as he heard her call out to her just as he was closing the door behind him.

"Hyuuga. Meeting is at 4pm. Don't be late."

He shut the door behind him and headed to his office and locked himself in there. He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

It's fifteen minutes before four o'clock in the afternoon. The research and marketing team from Li Enterprises are assembled and preparing their documents for the presentation. One of the newer interns places binders in front of the chair where the board members of HIN-TECH would be sitting in. The tech guy fires up the projector and an junior assistant goes through the order of the slides they would be showing. At ten minutes to four, everything is declared good to go except for one thing. The person leading their presentation was missing.

Mikan fought the urge to scream in the bathroom. She had slipped quietly out of the conference room minutes earlier. She felt like she needed some air but since she didn't have the time to go down forty floors to get to the building's garden, she'd settled for the bathroom. She thought she was prepared for any scenario but the cup of coffee **(refer to chapter 2)** shook her to the very core.

She splashed water on her face to cool down her blushing face then wiped it with a paper towel. She shook her head.

"Keep it together Mikan. Hotaru could have sent it down. She knows your favorites." She said to herself as she began to hurriedly reapply her make-up.

'But it could very well have been him.' A small voice in the back of her mind told her and she cursed under her breath as she accidentally messed up and smudged her eyeliner.

She grabbed a wet wipe from her purse and cleaned out the mess before fixing it.

'But he's getting married. He probably doesn't care about you anymore.' She hated this. That internal conflict that just wouldn't shut up and go away.

'To that noisy, permed green haired girl back in college.' She rolled her eyes involuntarily. She didn't hate Sumire Shouda but she had been an old nuisance back in the day when Natsume and Mikan were still dating.

'You ran away from him. You don't get a say on who he should marry. You had your chance. You blew it. Now you have to face him professionally. Once this meeting is done, you can go back to your nice flat in Hong Kong and your nice life and forget about him.' She took a deep breath and glanced at her watch. Five minutes to go.

She grabbed her clutch and walked confidently back the way she came, and stood at the head of the conference table where Ruka and Hotaru just arrived and were taking their seats. Ruka gave her a thumbs up gesture and Hotaru opted to ignore her.

Despite knowing ahead of time, Hotaru made no move to contact her directly even if she could have asked Miss Kinomoto for her number. She could have cited reasons associated to their business meeting but she decided that the things she had to say to Mikan would best be said in person and behind closed doors.

Mikan cringed inside when she saw how Hotaru acted as if she didn't know her from the past and glanced towards the only empty chair in the room. As the clock struck fifteen minutes past four, there was no sign of him coming and she breathed a heavy sigh of relief that did not go unnoticed by Hotaru nor Ruka.

"You can start." Hotaru said her business voice.

"Good afternoon Miss Imai, Mr. Nogi. On behalf of Li Enterprises - " Her introduction was cut-off as the door to the conference room opened and in came the person she dreaded seeing the most.

Natsume sauntered in without a care in the world that he was late. And on his arm was none other than his fiancée Sumire. Mikan fought hard not to visibly flinch as she saw how Sumire's arm was linked to Natsume's. She had perfected the art of coolness in times of crisis and this time though, it failed her. It was only a fraction of a second, but it did not escape the eagle eyed observation of her former best friend. Hotaru noted that interesting reaction and filed it in the back of her head for when the time came that she could ask Mikan questions. For now she simply kept quiet and watched the tension filled scenario before her unfold.

"Sorry we're late. We got stuck in traffic." Sumire said with a wave of her hand. The secretary filling in for Natsume quickly exited the room and came back with a chair for her.

"Not to worry Miss Shouda, I was just starting." Mikan said cooly and Sumire squinted at her, surprised that she knew her name.

"How do you know my name? Honey who is she?" Sumire turned towards Natsume who was about to answer when Hotaru interjected with a question of her own.

"Why is Shouda in this meeting, Hyuuga?" There was no hiding the obvious loathing in Hotaru's voice.

"She's a major stockholder, she wanted to sit in on the meeting today. Is that a problem Imai?" He retorted with a raised brow.

"Well if it's not a problem for Miss Sakura, it's fine with me. She is presiding this meeting after all."

"Certainly not a problem. And before we begin, I'd like to introduce myself and my team. My name is Mikan Sakura, Senior Marketing Manager for Li Enterprises. This is the head of my research team …-"

"Can we skip the introductions please? Let's get right down to the business proposal." Everyone turned towards the source of the voice. It was Natsume. He was at the other end of the conference table and he was looking straight at Mikan. He took that as an opportunity to glance at the coffee cup near Mikan and feel a bit disappointed that it was still almost full. It looked untouched.

"Hon, that's rude." Sumire whispered in Natsume's ear but he paid no heed. He gave Mikan a once-over from head to foot.

Mikan who was no stranger to stubborn and hard-to-deal-with clients, only smiled confidently and nodded. It was as if the interruption didn't bother her as much as the other people aside from her team thought it would. Ruka glared at his best friend whilst Hotaru simply sat back while browsing through the binder provided by Mikan's team.

"Of course, Mr. Hyuuga. All the documentation is in the binder in front of you. But to summarize all that and spare you the long read, let me lay the cards down on the table." She said cooly.

Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume watched in silent awe as Mikan set the presentation in motion. She was clear and concise, not skipping any important components of the deal and yet not rambling about insignificant details either. It didn't surprise any of them though. Back in college she was headstrong and always a good speaker. She was averagely smart, unlike Natsume and Hotaru who were geniuses but perseverance and tenacity at her studies pushed her to graduate in the above average ranks in their class.

Hotaru tried knocking her off guard by throwing her a fairly difficult question related to her involvement in the deal.

"Your presentation definitely has the vibe we're going for and that we're considering, Mikan. But let me ask you this, if you were in my position and let's say we decided to sign on to this deal and allow Li Enterprises to spearhead the marketing for our products in the SouthEast Asian region, you would want the best of the best to lead this project, right?"

Mikan answered in the affirmative but she was confused as to why that had anything to do with the deal.

"So let me ask your team…" Hotaru scanned the room and pointed to one of the research team members.

"You, what is your name?" She asked as the young woman stood up.

"Misaki Harada." Said the woman with pinkish red hair and a graceful figure.

"Okay, Misaki, let's pretend that HIN-TECH decided to pursue this deal and we let Li Enterprises work our marketing, who would you say is the best person to lead this team?"

Mikan held her breath as she waited for the answer.

"Miss Kinomoto." Mikan let out the breath she was holding. She'd discussed this before with her boss and explicitly declined any involvement in the project. She was happy just staying in Hong Kong and referred her best team. It was a big sacrifice for her but if it guaranteed her distance from Natsume and HIN-TECH she was willing to go through the grueling task of training a new team.

"But you see, Miss Sakura Kinomoto is the Marketing Director of your company. We can't expect her to be on call from HongKong to Japan all the time. Who is the next person from your company you think is the best apart from Miss Kinomoto?" Ruka stifled a laugh as he understood what Hotaru was implying.

"Miss Sakura would be the next best leader ma'am." Misaki smiled as she looked towards her boss across the room, who was looking slightly pale at her answer.

Ruka looked towards his best friend who was oddly quiet with a scowl on his face. Sumire looked like she was bored. He didn't know what Hotaru was planning but he didn't dare defy or interrupt her.

"So, Miss Sakura.." Hotaru turned towards her and she could swear that a hint of a rare smile graced her lips.

"Yes, Miss Imai?"

"If we decide to sign on to this particular project, we are looking towards a two year probationary period. And once we get past that, we will sign on fully for a ten year contract with Li Enterprises."

"Well that is certainly good news. What will it take for us to convince you to sign on for the probationary period?" She feigned a smile, all the while unable to ignore the queasy feeling in her stomach, knowing deep inside what the answer was.

"We will have to deliberate first and see if we have any terms we would like to discuss. How long will you be staying in Japan?" Hotaru already had a plan going on her mind and Mikan could see it in her eyes. It was only a matter of time before she'd hear what she dreaded the most.

"My flight back is tomorrow."

"Leaving again so soon." Natsume's sudden statement reverberated across the room, leaving puzzled looks on Sumire and Mikan's research team's faces. Mikan visibly flinched at his words and he looked surprised that he had said them at all. It was a sudden thought that crossed his mind and he didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Well in that case, please join us for a late dinner tonight. It will take us the rest of this afternoon to deliberate and we may as well just come up with our terms." Hotaru said with a look that said 'do-it-or-else-there-is-hell-to-pay'.

"Of course. What time and where?" Mikan whipped up her phone and set up an appointment in her calendar.

"Leave us the name of your hotel and we will pick you up at 9. Casual dress is fine." Hotaru stood up and approached her.

"I'm at the InterContinental ANA Tokyo Hotel."

"Okay, give me your local number so I can call you." Hotaru handed over her own phone and had Mikan save her number. After which, she took Mikan and everyone else in the room by surprise. She hugged Mikan.

"Welcome back to Japan, baka." She whispered so only Mikan could hear.

Mikan could only nod and blush, fighting the urge to tear up in front of Ruka, her team and worst of all Natsume and his future bride. It gave her immense relief that both Ruka and Hotaru had taken her reappearance very well despite the fact that she never initiated contact with them for years. She left when she was 21 and now they were all 26, grown up and mature, leading empires and making business deals. She used to be the love of his life, and now he was engaged to another woman. Yes. Everything had changed.

* * *

When Mikan's team left the building, only four people were left in the conference room. It was already 7pm. The initial meeting had lasted only an hour and their deliberations a couple of hours after that. They were almost to the point of signing. Only, Hotaru had one major term they were all arguing about.

Just as Mikan had left earlier, Sumire finally recognized her and was outraged. When she first saw the woman heading the presentation she had thought she seemed oddly familiar. But assuming that it was Sakura Kinomoto, she waved it off thinking she had seen her picture somewhere in the business magazines Natsume had lying around in their apartment.

During the deliberations, she was surprised to see and hear Natsume so vehemently argue with Hotaru on her terms for securing the deal. She wanted Mikan to head the project. And if they pushed through with that, Mikan would be working closely with them and need to relocate to Japan for the two year probationary period, given that Li Enterprises really wanted to secure this deal. She couldn't quite put a finger on it as to why Natsume didn't like the woman. A quick google search produced answers much quicker than if she had asked him. It was quite the contrary. He didn't like Mikan, he used to love her.

She remembered that day back freshman year when she was severely humiliated by Natsume's announcement that he decided Mikan was his girlfriend. And how happy she was when Mikan publicly turned him down. She remembered how heartbroken she was the next few weeks to find out that Mikan went back on her public declaration and began dating Natsume that she requested for her father to transfer her to a different school. She took a gap year instead of transferring, dropping out of her freshman year and reapplying to a different school the next year. She couldn't bear to see the two of them. Natsume was a childhood friend and she had loved him even way back in high school.

They saw each other again three years after Natsume graduated. She was running in the streets of the Akasaka district as she was late for a job interview. She literally bumped into him and at first she didn't recognize him. His hair was long but tied up neatly behind his back. He was wearing a business suit and had a briefcase in his hand. What surprised her the most was the dullness in his eyes. He looked dead in the eyes. She invited him out for coffee and was surprised that he agreed so easily. Needless to say, her job interview was forgotten.

There wasn't any spark to their relationship at first. And she first thought nothing would come out of that coffee date, if it was even a date to begin with. She was surprised to receive a call from him weeks later, asking if she was free. Then he began to hang out with her almost every other day. A year later, gone was the brooding, lifeless person she had bumped into on the street. She officially became his girlfriend and now she was his fiancée.

Sumire knew how big of a company Li Enterprises was and how effective their marketing strategy was so she was in a dilemma. She was a major stockholder in the company and knew they needed this to boost their profits for the fiscal year. But at the same time she was a bit hesitant to let Mikan back in to Natsume's good graces. She remained silent as Natsume and Hotaru continued to argue with Ruka playing the referee.

"Let's have a vote." Hotaru declared. It was getting late and they still had a dinner with Mikan to go to.

"Fine. No. That's my final word." Natsume said.

"I vote yes." Hotaru declared and they both turned towards Ruka who would be the deciding vote.

Sumire could see the look of discomfort in Ruka's face and decided to step in.

"I vote yes." She said.

"You're not part of the board members Shouda." Hotaru was quick to shoot her down.

"I'm not. But I'm a major stockholder and my fiancée is the CEO. You need me to change his mind." She turned towards Natsume and took his hand in hers.

"I'm telling you to do it. There's no reason for you not to. I know she's your ex-girlfriend but I believe that really won't be an issue. This is work. And I trust you. As long as she stays professional, we won't have a problem."

* * *

Natsume felt like Sumire had just pounded the final nail in his coffin. He had since then been sincerely happy with Sumire when he was with her. She had helped him move on from the loss of Mikan in his life. She knew very little about his relationship with Mikan because he refused to talk about it. He only told her he came from a breakup and that he got left by someone he really loved. She didn't pry further but became a dependable distraction from the pain.

She wasn't Mikan. But she loved him and he figured he could love her back. She was the perfect girlfriend to him. She never demanded, never asked for more than he could give. And he had begun to feel love for her which was why he asked her to marry him. It wasn't the same love he had felt with Mikan. That was a 'passionate head over heels in love' kind of love. With Sumire it was something else. A silent and dependable kind of love.

Mikan's reappearance stirred feelings he had buried deep inside him. Feelings he thought he had moved on from. Feelings he thought he would never get to feel again. And it scared him. He had seen the immense change in her. How calm and collected and sophisticated she was now. The first thought that popped into his head when he first saw her talking to Ruka when he was in the car this morning was how even more beautiful she had become. And disturbingly, he had wondered if she had replaced him. Now, with the inevitability of them working together, he wondered if he would finally get the answers to the questions that haunted him all these years.

* * *

At exactly 9pm sharp, Mikan stepped out into the lobby of the hotel she was staying in. She knew Hotaru hated tardiness and she wanted to make sure she didn't do anything to mess up the business proposal. This was one of the biggest projects endorsed to her by Miss Kinomoto even if she didn't want it in the first place.

A purple Lamborghini Aventador pulled up and she saw a casually dressed Hotaru roll down the window and gesture for her to climb in.

"Nice car." She said to Hotaru as she got in.

"Of course."

"So where are we headed to for dinner?"

"Koko's. He owns a successful chain of Ramen Karaoke Bars." Mikan's eyes went wide at the mention of their old classmate.

"For real?" Hotaru just nodded and let out a small chuckle at her former best friend's antics. It was as if she never left.

"Wow. I haven't had ramen in forever. Let's go." Mikan said excitedly.

"Still a glutton as ever, I see." Hotaru teased her.

"I am not a glutton. I just miss ramen…" Mikan's voice trailed off and Hotaru knew the waterworks would start soon.

"… and I missed you. All of you. I'm sorry Hotaru."

"If you get my custom covered seats wet with those tears I'm charging you." She said in her ever stoic voice.

Truth be told, she'd missed Mikan more than she ever dared to admit. But she always knew Mikan would come back. Now was only temporary. But with her plan well underway, she would make sure Mikan come back to Japan for good.

"Before we leave baka, I'm telling you the terms we agreed on. Off the record. We will sign, only if you spearhead the project. We don't want anyone else to lead this. If Li Enterprises decides to go through with this, you have a month to pack up in Hong Kong and move here. You will be provided board and lodging, a car, and the basics charged to us. An expense account billable to HIN-TECH will be provided as well, as long as purchases are within reason. Moving expenses will be covered as well. It's a deal they cannot refuse." Mikan was quiet. She had expected as much.

"And if I refuse?" She finally spoke up as Hotaru started the engine of her car.

"Then it's no deal." Hotaru looked her straight in the eye with a seriousness that unnerved her.

"Will you let me think about it?" She asked.

"Don't take too long. Opportunity doesn't knock twice."

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **Will Mikan agree to the terms? And will Natsume finally get the closure he needs?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

* * *

 **newroz –** as always thank you for being an awesome follower! Hope u liked this chappie! Chat with u soon!

 **lychiis –** hey LP! ;) I'm glad u found my story interesting! Lol and the first chappie was a prologue thing and I guess I did kinda forget to label. Haha

 **Yla –** And yes, they did meet again. And here's a little insight on how Sumire and Natsume started dating. XD the break up flashback will come soon enough so stay tuned.

 **Haruhi-chan131 –** you'll have to wait for that part. I'll reveal that in due time ;)

 **lychiis (again) –** haha in response to the review you left in chapter 3 LOL. You can rest assured I'm stretching this out as far as I can go. And yeah, I have a hyperactive imagination. Blame it on the too short manga (I want a Finding Hotaru arc) and the one season anime. Hahaha I'm glad you love how I portrayed them in the story. Thanks for reviewing and following ;*

 **Seiren Rindo –** yes it was him. :D study first always and fanfics once the homework is done ;)

 **YoNaMe –** It may be awhile before we reach that. I'm stretching this as long as I possibly can XD

 **Derp1Derp2 –** The heartbreaking scene will come later. As for Sumire and Natsume's relationship, it's explained in this chappie ;)

* * *

 **So since I was typing this up with a slight headache and runny nose (ewww , I know) I realized I was supposed to be updating Fairie Tales first. But since I forgot, I'm swapping their positions on the story cycle just for this turn. Sorry, was a bit out of it and I already finished this (wow 5k words in 6 hours) lol.. sorry for taking awhile. Work has been a biatch.**

 **STORY CYCLE**

 **Fairie Tales - The Scam - Time After Time - Secrets - (back to Fairie Tales for the regular story cycle) - Starting Over Again**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	5. Chapter 4: The Voicemail

**another update!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _And if I refuse?" She finally spoke up as Hotaru started the engine of the car._

" _Then it's no deal." Hotaru looked her straight in the eye with a seriousness that unnerved her._

" _Will you let me think about it?" She asked._

" _Don't take too long. Opportunity doesn't knock twice."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: THE VOICEMAIL**

 **ALICE UNIVERSITY CIRCA 2011**

"Mikan?" The raven haired young man turned towards his girlfriend who had her nose stuck in a book.

They were underneath their favorite spot in the academy, the place where they met, under the Sakura tree near the university gardens. She was seated next to him, holding up a book she was reading as part of research for her final thesis and had not spoken to him since she started reading for about half an hour now. He was beginning to feel bored. He already finished his thesis, well ahead of time, and only needed to attend classes for the attendance since graduation was a month and a half away.

"Mikan…" He grabbed the book from under her nose and stood up much to her annoyance. He held the book up away from her grasp which made her even more annoyed.

"NATSUME! Give me my book back!" She was jumping next to him, attempting to reach the book. Natsume was at least 6 inches taller than her and held the book high over his head.

"You've been reading this for the past half hour. Do I have to wait another hour to talk to my girlfriend?" He raised his brow and she finally gave up in a huff.

"Sorry. I can't help it. My thesis defense is in a week. I need to be prepared." She sat back down on the ground, crossing her arms in front of her chest with a worried look on her face.

"Hey.." He sat back down next to her. When she didn't respond or even look at him, he cupped her face in both his hands and made her face him.

"I proofread your thesis and it was awesome. You know it by heart by now after all that restructuring and rewriting you've done. You've got that in the bag, stop being such a worrywart about it." He could feel how tense she was and felt his words having a small effect as she leaned against his shoulder.

"You're only saying that because you're done and as expected you passed with flying colors. I'm not a genius like you or Hotaru. I need to work harder than you guys." She sighed and closed her eyes as he put an arm around her.

"No. I'm saying it because it's true. You know your thesis content inside and out. You've practiced defending it with Yuu since last week. You've been ignoring me and refusing to go out since the date of your thesis defense was announced. I'm beginning to feel unwanted." He teased her.

She raised her brow and peeked through one eye at his form from behind her. He'd put on a poker face and immediately she began to feel ashamed for ignoring him.

"I'm sorry. I know I haven't been much fun lately Natsume. I'm just worried that's all. I want to get a good job after graduation and I need my grades up as far as I can get them."

"You're graduating _cum laude_ Mikan. You have the 7th highest GPA in our class. You're gonna get a good job. I'm sure of it." She nodded absently but didn't respond, content with snuggling with him.

They sat like that for the next few minutes, just enjoying the comfortable silence together, until he remembered what he wanted to tell her.

"My grandparents are arriving from abroad today." He said into her hair.

"That's nice. You and Aoi will finally get to see them again." She murmured, her eyes still closed.

"I'd like it if you meet them. I'll bring you to dinner with them next week after your thesis defense." He said in a serious tone.

"Me?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you." He chuckled at her expression.

"But why?"

"Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do." She said.

She was a little apprehensive but she decided not to tell him. His grandparents, from what Aoi told her, were very strict. His grandfather had once been advisor to the Prime Minister of Japan and after awhile, had resigned and put up a company. His grandmother was the former CEO and had passed on the position recently to Natsume's father.

She wanted the best for her children and was disappointed that Natsume's father, Ioran, had opted to marry Kaoru Igarashi, a freelance journalist rather than Mitsuki Yamamoto, daughter of the CEO of a company she wanted to merge with, whom she had initially set up for Ioran to marry. She had been CEO back then of Hyuuga Corporations and refused to pass the position to her son who had eloped with Kaoru when he was nineteen.

It all changed years later when Natsume was born. Ioran was once again accepted back into the family and Kaoru was 'tolerated' after having borne a son into the Hyuuga name.

This particular story was told to her by Aoi during one of their shopping trips and it did nothing to ease her anxiety now that she would be coming face to face with them. Natsume knew she knew the story but assured her, that his grandmother would love her just like his parents did. And she hoped to heaven that he was right.

* * *

Dinner with Natsume's grandparents was a manifestation of Mikan's worst fears. She could feel Aoi's sympathetic look across the table as their grandmother stared Mikan down. They had barely sat down after being introduced before the inquisition began.

"So, Mikan, where do you plan to apply after graduation?"

"I'm still checking out my options ma'am." She'd answered meekly. She could see the look of disdain the Hyuuga matriarch had thrown her way and felt like she'd failed a very important exam.

"Natsume.." The matriarch focused on Natsume who was seated next to Mikan.

"Yes, Oba-chan?"

"You will be starting at Hyuuga Corp Headquarters this summer after graduation. I am putting you under the care of Shouda-san, senior manager of Corporate Affairs. He is soon becoming a director and will need a replacement." He nodded and thanked his grandmother for the opportunity.

"So Mikan, tell me about yourself and your family history."Natsume's grandmother seemed relentless and Mikan was trying her best not to think too much about the situation.

"Well, there's not much to tell, I'm afraid. My father, Izumi, died before I was born. He was a university professor at Alice University and was accidentally killed through a car accident. My mother, Yuka, died giving birth to me. I was raised by my grandfather, Nonno. He died before I started university since he was a bit old. I entered the university under a scholarship and I met Natsume there." She smiled at Natsume who held her hand under the table and gave it a slight squeeze. That gave her enough encouragement despite what his grandmother would think about her.

"That's certainly tragic." The matriarch replied emotionlessly.

Dinner was served then and the conversation was halted. It was an awkward affair and by the end of it, all Mikan could think about was an excuse to get out of there.

* * *

The days flew by and Mikan told no one about how she felt during that dinner. Not even to Hotaru or Natsume. She pretended that everything was fine despite how inferior she felt by his side. She passed her thesis defense with flying colors and now they were all set to graduate in a days' time. Her classmates were all excited. She however, felt turmoil deep inside. She was relieved that she would be graduating with honors, but the thought of her future, where she was headed was still blank.

She had sent out applications to numerous companies within Japan and so far, no one had called her for an interview. Natsume even went as far as to offer her an internship as well at his family's company but she had vehemently refused. She didn't want his family, his grandmother (to be specific), to say that she got this job because of him. She wanted to be independent. And without any job offers, she was beginning to feel like Natsume was drifting away from her.

He had his path cut out for him. He was the heir to Hyuuga Corp. and she didn't want to just come along for the ride. She wanted to make a name for herself.

She was alone at her apartment outside of the campus when she received a call she never expected to receive. And the succeeding events of the next night would prompt her to make a decision that she would lament over for the next five years.

She was preparing for Natsume's grandmother's birthday celebration when her cellphone rang. It was from an unknown number. She answered it absentmindedly while choosing what to wear to the party.

"Hello?" She said into the phone which she put on speaker.

"Is this Miss Mikan Sakura?" The voice on the other end was unfamiliar and businesslike.

"Speaking. Who is this?"

"This is Sakura Kinomoto from Li Enterprises in Hong Kong. I'm in Japan right now and I'm calling to discuss an internship opening that you may be interested in." She took the phone off speaker and fumbled for a pen and paper on her desk.

An hour later, she sat staring at said piece of paper with the name and address of the hotel of the caller. She was dumbfounded by their offer. She was given 24 hours to decide. And she didn't have a clue on what to do.

By then, she had no time to dilly dally with her preparations and chose to wear her favorite yellow cocktail dress for special occasions. It wasn't too showy or too racy. It showed off her creamy complexion as it was off shouldered and sleek. She paired it with her black stilettos and her black clutch. Paired with simple make-up and an updo, she looked classy and sophisticated.

She'd told Natsume not to pick her up so she took a cab to their house, finding that she had to disembark two houses down as the street was filled to the brim with cars. She walked up to the mansion and smiled as the butler let her in.

The house was filled with high ranking businessmen and even some celebrities. She saw Natsume's family at the center table but with no sign of him, she decided to approach them later when she was with him. She walked towards a group of friends she spied a few tables away near the balcony. Hotaru was there with Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Anna, and a few other people from their class.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them as she took a seat.

"Mikan! Natsume was looking for you earlier. He said he saved you a seat at the family table." Yuu was quick to fill her in on what had happened.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll head on over there." She made her way past the buffet table and the dancing guests when she heard her name being mentioned. She had just walked past the library which was adjacent to the ballroom in the Hyuuga mansion. The door was partly open, just barely enough for her to slip through unnoticed.

She hid behind a curtain, and in the dim light, could barely make out Natsume having a heated discussion with someone. It was only when the other person spoke that she determined it was his grandmother.

"What do you want me to do?" She had asked him in an icy tone.

"I don't want you to do anything. I only want you to be nice to her. She's my girlfriend for Kami's sake."

"I have been nice to her my dear child. I haven't insulted her at all." She'd said uncaringly.

"Tolerating her is different than being nice to her. Don't do to her what you did to my mother." He said in between gritted teeth.

An insufferable silence ensued before he spoke again.

"I'm planning to marry her." The statement was met with a gasp. Her eyes went wide at the revelation of his planning to propose to her.

"You will do no such thing!" She watched as his grandmother stand up in outrage.

"Yes I will. I love Mikan. And I will marry her!" He started to walk away but his grandmother grabbed his elbow before he could walk out of her grasp.

"Don't you dare walk out on me, you insolent child! I will disown you if you marry her."

"I don't care oba-chan. Disown me. I don't need this company to make it."

"Don't throw away your life for puppy love. She isn't worth it."

By then she had heard enough. She slipped out quietly from the library and walked away from the ballroom as fast as she could. She felt like she couldn't breathe. When she finally burst through the front door, she hailed the taxi that had just dropped off another guest and asked to go back to her apartment. She could feel her phone vibrating but she ignored it. She knew it would be Natsume.

When she got home, it took her only an hour to pack up the belongings she knew she would need. It would only be a matter of time before Natsume would come knocking on her door. She called the hotel and was told that Miss Kinomoto was on the way to check out. She got in a cab with her one suitcase and one duffel bag, and headed straight for the hotel that she had scribbled earlier this afternoon on the piece of paper.

She headed to the concierge and asked breathlessly for the person who had called her earlier. It just so happened that Sakura Kinomoto stepped off the elevator with the intent of checking out early because of a business emergency back in Hong Kong. The concierge informed her that a young woman was looking for her and directed her to Mikan who had just asked for her.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto." The older woman said with her hand outstretched.

Mikan shook it and introduced herself.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this, Miss Kinomoto. But I decided to take your offer."

"Well, that's definitely good news. We see a lot of potential in you. Your application was definitely at the top of our list." She looked at the bags that Mikan had brought with her.

"You're that excited to start eh?" She said with a warm smile and Mikan looked at her sheepishly.

"I was told you were checking out and didn't want to miss out on this chance." Sakura detected a hint of sadness from Mikan's response but thought better of mentioning it to the young woman.

"I am heading back to Hong Kong tonight because there is a work emergency. If you had let me know later about your decision, we would have given you more time to pack, but from the looks of it, you've already done so, so I am assuming you wish to travel with me tonight. Do you have a passport with you?"

Mikan reached into her bag to show her the passport. She thanked Kami she had gotten one six months ago when she decided to try to apply for jobs abroad. Nobody knew she'd gotten one. Not even Hotaru or Natsume.

"Well then, looks like you are all set. I'll call my staff to include you in the flight manifest. We have a private plane to take us to Hong Kong." She detected the slight panic in Mikan and decided to ask the young woman about it later. They were already late and were due to fly out in less than an hour.

"Let's go." She urged the young woman and ushered her outside to the waiting car.

Two hours later, she would be seated in the chartered plane, comforting the young woman who was sobbing out the story of her life.

* * *

Natsume looked at his watch for umpteenth time that night. Mikan was late. He'd tried calling her but she didn't answer and he was getting worried. He couldn't leave the table since there was some sort of program his grandfather had organized for his grandmother and it would look rude to do so. He'd already snuck out once before to try to call Mikan but was caught quickly and brought back by his grandmother's bodyguards.

He could sense something was up when Imai texted him in the middle of the program.

 **(A/N: I'm making this look like a text message on the phone with Hotaru's text on the left and Natsume's on the right )**

 **Hotaru Imai +81 3 1234 5678**

" **Where's the idiot?" Received 7:45pm**

" **I haven't seen her, have u?" Sent 7:45PM**

" **She was looking for you an hour ago.**

 **Yuu told her you saved her a seat up there." Received 7:46PM**

" **I didn't see her at all."Sent 7:46PM**

" **Call her, idiot." Received 7:48PM**

He tried calling again but this time it said that she was out of coverage. He cursed under his breath. He didn't know what could have caused her to act like that.

 **Hotaru Imai +81 3 1234 5678**

" **Well?" Received 8:00PM**

" **Nothing. She's out of coverage." Sent 8:01PM**

" **What did you do?" Received 8:02PM**

" **IDK. Help me, I need to get out of here." Sent 8:02PM**

" **It will cost you." Received 8:03PM**

" **Fine. I need a distraction." Sent 8:04PM**

" **Your mansion has a fire alarm right?" Received 8:04PM**

" **Yes. Don't burn my house down." Sent 8:05PM**

" **Get ready to run. I'm activating it in 5 minutes." Received 8:06PM**

He watched as Imai slipped quietly away from the table and headed to the bathroom. And four minutes later, the fire alarm sounded and the inside sprinkler system activated, drenching the guests of the party who were now scrambling to get outside.

Natsume took the opportunity to get away from his grandmother's bodyguards and head to the garage where his car was parked. The only problem was their garage was blocked by the cars of the other guests that were parked there. He could see the guests filing out of the house followed by his family and he cursed once more under his breath. He needed to go before they could see him. He was about to give up when he heard a honking from behind him.

Koko drove up in his pickup truck with Yuu and Ruka in the back.

"Natsume! Come on!" Natsume hastily climbed the back of the truck and as soon as he got situated, Koko floored the gas and sped through the traffic with his hazard lights on.

They reached Mikan's apartment complex in less than twenty minutes. The engine was just barely shut off before Natsume jumped out from the bed of the pickup truck and raced up to Mikan's apartment. He kept knocking and banging on the door, having left her spare key in his jeans pocket at home. Ruka, Yuu and Koko caught up to him just as Mikan's elderly neighbor came out of her apartment.

"Natsume, Are you looking for Mikan-chan?" Said the elderly lady.

"Yes ma'am. Have you seen her?" Natsume was quick to turn to the old lady who looked curious as to why they were looking for her.

"She went out earlier this evening wearing a very pretty dress. Then she came back after half an hour or so, when I saw her again, she was dragging a suitcase and a big bag down the hall to the elevator. I haven't seen her since. I was wondering why you weren't there to help her even." She offered.

"Where could she have gone?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know. She looked like she was in a hurry, so I didn't bother her." The old lady waved goodbye as the three young men looked dejectedly at Mikan's door.

They drove Natsume back to his house and elected to leave him be for the meantime. He hadn't said a word since the old lady said that Mikan had left hurriedly. He didn't know how to find her and didn't know where to start. Hotaru had tried to help out by checking if she had purchased any tickets by plane, boat or bus but her credit card purchases dated to last week and nothing new. He tried to convince himself it was just an emergency. But knowing she had no family to go to, he knew deep inside that she was gone. He just couldn't believe it.

He drowned his sorrows in the bottle of scotch he grabbed from the mini-bar and put himself in a self-induced alcoholic coma. (In plain English, he got himself rip-roaring drunk.) So drunk that he didn't notice he had a missed call on his phone at 3AM.

He woke up the next morning, hung over and with a splitting headache. Not to mention the scolding he got from his grandmother for ditching the party. She'd suspected he had something to do with the fire alarm commotion but fortunately she couldn't prove it so he just sat at the breakfast table quietly, tuning out her voice.

"I told you she was nothing but trouble, but you wouldn't listen." Her words made him lose it.

"I DON'T CARE. I LOVE HER AND I WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET HER BACK." Everyone at the table was shocked at his outburst.

"How dare you raise your voice to me, young man!" His grandmother slapped him hard across the cheek.

Today was supposed to be a special day. His graduation day. The beginning of a new life for him. But now with Mikan's disappearance, all it looked like to him, was the beginning of a desolate eternity.

It would be awhile before he would check his voicemail messages. And before he would find out that she was gone for good.

* * *

" _Hey, it's Mikan. I'm sorry if I left without telling you. I just really needed to get away. Please don't try to find me. I'm ok… Really, I am. I don't know if and when I'm coming back. Just do your best without me. I know you can. Live the life you were meant to lead with your family behind you. Because they love you. And I do to. I can't really explain everything right now. But trust me, Natsume. I'm doing this because I love you."_

* * *

 **HIN-TECH CORPORATIONS (PRESENT TIME)**

Natsume sat at his desk after listening again to the voicemail, twirling the old flip phone in his hands. He kept it all these years, despite having a newer smartphone with the changing of the times. His old phone, which would now be categorized under the term 'outdated', still had his old number, though he had requested the network provider to route all his calls to voicemail.

From his network provider's point of view, three years ago, it was a highly unusual request. They'd tried to persuade him to surrender the old phone and get a newer model, as they could no longer provide any maintenance services for it and to put it simply, it was no longer being manufactured or sold. But he had held on to it, and continued paying the monthly dues along with the newer smartphone model (which was being upgraded annually) and number he got and used up until now.

"Hyuuga." He turned towards the sound of his name being called out. Hotaru was at his doorway. He slid the phone into his desk to make sure she wouldn't see it.

"What is it Imai?" Ruka had gone on ahead of them, and the rest of the secretaries and staff were long gone, having been used to them leaving the office so late.

"We're having dinner at Koko's." She said matter of factly.

"And?" He raised a brow at the unsolicited information offered.

"Aren't you and your fiancée coming?" She raised a brow back at him.

"No. Her mother called and asked Sumire to accompany her to a charity dinner."

"What's your excuse?"

"I'm not in the mood." He replied, giving her a look that implied he didn't want to talk about it.

She left without another word and he locked the door behind her. He strode towards the mini-bar he had in his office and poured himself a scotch. Lord knows he needed it. He rarely drank in the office. Only during celebratory occasions or whenever a client requested a drink during client meetings. He stood near the window, looking out at the Tokyo skyline that was bright with lights from both the buildings and the stars. His thoughts far away from his fiancée and wedding but lingering on the brunette with the honey-gold eyes that had once again appeared in his life.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 **So here's a brief sort of explanation as to why Mikan broke his heart. But how does the story play out? Natsume's engaged to Sumire and Mikan hasn't shown any sign of wanting to come back to him romantically. Will they have a chance to start over again?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **P.S. Cameo appearance and dialogue with Sakura Kinomoto from CCS by CLAMP. (DISCLAIMED – don't own her, and CCS, and I never will. Just as much as I don't own Gakuen Alice even if I want to own it)**

* * *

 **Haruhi-chan131 –** Thank you ! and yeah, it will all unravel soon enough. For this chapter I thought it best we all get an idea of why she left. And why she chose to break his heart. You can imagine the turmoil that Natsume's feeling not knowing what he did and why she left.

 **newroz –** I am definitely all better now, though a bit behind on my stories. I've been busy for a bit in the real world, adulting and stuff haha.. Being a corporate slave pays the bills but sometimes it sucks hahaha

 **Anilissa –** Those questions will definitely be answered in the next chapter. I thought it would be fitting for a little backstory to ease some of the mystery. Because even bigger questions await ;) And well, yeah I guess it is kinda hard to believe he would say she's the perfect girlfriend but being emotionally drained and numb can sometimes make a person blind. XD

 **Derp1Derp2 –** I am definitely looking at that kind of angle though I have a couple up my sleeve too, so wait up for that one XD A NatsuMikan fic is never complete without making Natsume jealous teehee.

 **Guest –** I hope this was soon enough! Thank you! :*

 **YoNaMe –** Hmmm, maybe, maybe not. Hahaha. We'll see what happens with Sumire, she's got a big role to play in the succeeding chapters.

 **pennYnnep –** Yeah, there are a lot of these kinds of stories in the fandom. I'm hoping this will have enough twists and turns for the readers to like though. ;) And yeah I've been keeping up with the continuation! XD

 **bukspiks –** I love you too! XD It's been awhile since I've heard from you. Glad to hear from you again. I'm sorry I made you cry, I'm afraid this chapter's not much happier either.

 **lychiis –** haha, well I had a lot of time in my hands, I was sick when I last updated this and stuck at home on sick leave. The question is, is she though? Hotaru is a schemer but what exactly is her agenda in getting Mikan to sign on? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

 **STORY CYCLE UPDATE!**

 **The Scam - Philophobia - Secrets - Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	6. Chapter 5: Moving Forward

**Kon'nichiwa minna-san! I'm back from my brief hiatus. XD**

 **Did you all miss me?**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Hey, it's Mikan. I'm sorry if I left without telling you. I just really needed to get away. Please don't try to find me. I'm ok… Really, I am. I don't know if and when I'm coming back. Just do your best without me. I know you can. Live the life you were meant to lead with your family behind you. Because they love you. And I do to. I can't really explain everything right now. But trust me, Natsume. I'm doing this because I love you."_

* * *

 _He stood near the window, looking out at the Tokyo skyline that was bright with lights from both the buildings and the stars. His thoughts far away from his fiancée and wedding but lingering on the brunette with the honey-gold eyes that had once again appeared in his life._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: MOVING FORWARD**

'I can't believe I'm really doing this.' Mikan thought as she taped up the last few boxes of her stuff. She was clearing the flat she lived in for the past few years. The movers would be arriving in the next few hours to haul her stuff from her flat and shipping it to Japan.

After staying away from Japan for five years, she was returning, with much trepidation. All her worst fears had materialized. She had been running and hiding from her past for so long, it felt weird not having to be on her guard all the time. She knew, even back then, that she couldn't run forever and somehow the past would catch up to her. And it did. And through the most inescapable way possible.

Only a handful of people knew the truth about that night. Her boss, Sakura Kinomoto, was the first person she had bared her feelings to during that fateful night that she left. She had been pretty much supportive of Mikan and their relationship came to a point where they became fast friends. She had in multiple instances gave her two cents to Mikan; how she deemed it unhealthy that she would just flee and that it would help immensely if Mikan were to face the ghosts that haunted her. It would most often end up with Mikan vehemently ignoring her advice.

When Li Enterprises' CEO, Syaoran Li's father announced the upcoming project proposal with HIN-TECH, Mikan did everything she could to ensure she had minimal if not non-existent involvement in it. She took on more tasks and projects to keep her portfolio full and her schedule booked. She kept herself so busy with clients and meetings to distract her from the thought of a possible encounter with the people most important to her life that she had abandoned. That didn't stop her boss from assigning her random tasks related to the project though. Most of the research for the venture was assigned to her, hence she had no escape. She reasserted her denial to be involved in the project but was quickly swayed by Sakura through a promise that she would be delegated to research only and would not handle events that required face to face meetings with HIN-TECH.

" _I need my best people on this Mikan. I need you." Sakura had argued with her for two straight weeks._

" _With all due respect, Miss Kinomoto. You of all people should know why I don't want this project." She said through gritted teeth._

" _Really? You're resorting to calling me formally?" Her boss retorted, mirth evident in her eyes._

" _I am declining the project in a professional matter. I am spearheading the project for the Hishiro group of companies. I have a lot of pending paperwork for that project to finish. I simply cannot leave my team in the middle of the project." She was shuffling random papers on her desk, as her boss stood in her office watching her become a nervous wreck with an impish grin on her face._

" _You can and you will. I have already assigned Kaizaki to take your place with the Hishiro proposal. It's about time he step up and show us what he can do. Besides, you have a personal connection that could help with the HIN-TECH Marketing Proposal." Sakura said thoughtfully._

" _That is exactly my point! I don't want to deal with these people! I've spent five years staying away from them and I intend to keep it that way!" She said in a tone that was both harsh and uncharacteristic of her._

" _I'm not asking you to face them, Mikan." Sakura said softly, being careful knowing that she was treading on thin ice. She watched the fidgeting brunette give her a withering look before she continued._

" _All I'm asking is that you use your skills and personal knowledge to help us seal this deal. Why don't we do this? I put you on the team under research. You will not be required to have direct contact with the clients. I will handle that part. No client meetings. Just the nitty gritty research. We all know you're the best in that department. What do you say?"_

" _Either way, I don't have a choice, do I? You're not letting me out of this." Mikan had sighed as she slumped in her seat._

 _Sakura gave out a whoop and rushed over to hug her._

" _I knew I could count on you."_

" _I'd better be getting a raise for this…" Mikan muttered to which both women laughed._

 _Mikan worked hard for the project, her insights and knowledge of how her former friends and boyfriend's minds worked helping immensely. She was able to get the project through the first hurdle unscathed, well, barely unscathed._

 _A bidding war had ensued for the marketing proposal for HIN-TECH as it was one of the most powerful companies in Japan. Unbeknownst to Mikan and even Sakura, Li Enterprises' CEO had invited the HIN-TECH board to the company headquarters. Mikan had just gotten out of her car outside the building when Sakura had a secretary intercept her and told her she needed to leave. Panicked that she was getting fired, she called Sakura through her cell and as she listened to Sakura profusely apologizing, felt like she was doused with a bucket of cold water._

 _They were there. Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka, in the flesh. In the same building where she worked. It was a good thing Sakura made good on her promise. So Mikan left immediately and stayed home in a daze until she received confirmation that they had left._

Not that it made any difference, since all her efforts blew up in her face the moment Sakura Kinomoto announced she was taking an indefinite leave and was leaving the project in the capable hands of her trusted marketing manager, Mikan Sakura.

She'd received a long letter from Sakura, once again apologizing for going back on her promise. This was a matter of life and death, and in Sakura's perspective, her future. Mikan couldn't deny her boss, but most importantly her friend, her happiness. So she had no choice but to step up and face her demons.

Now here she was, leaving her home for the past five years and returning to her homeland to work for the people she had left hanging. She wasn't surprised to learn that Li Enterprises had agreed to the terms. It wasn't really her choice to begin with. Her loyalty lied with the company she had worked and toiled for. She would do anything to ensure the success of the project. She couldn't let Sakura and the company down. They were relying on her. If only it were that easy to face them on a daily basis.

She had been surprised at how Hotaru and Ruka welcomed her back easily with open arms. It was as if she didn't leave five years ago without their knowledge. She wasn't surprised that Natsume had moved on, and with a girl she was sure his grandmother would approve of. She told him to do it. She pushed him away. She left him. And she had to live with the consequences of her actions. Which was why she was now forcing herself not to care.

But the sad reality was this: at the end of the day, she still cared. Because whether or not she showed it, deep down inside she still loved him. And now, she would have to report to work and see him on a day to day basis. She had been masterful in the art of hiding her emotions for the past five years. She was no longer the transparent young woman she had been whom they could read easily. Now, she would be put through the ultimate test. And she was afraid she would snap before two years was over.

* * *

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

Natsume was busy with the paperworks on his desk when the phone rang. It was his secretary informing him that Miss Imai was on Line 1.

"What?" He said gruffly as the secretary placed her call through.

"Nogi and I are stuck in the meeting with the Andou Group of Companies. I need you to pick up Mikan from the airport this afternoon and show her where she's staying."

"No. Have your secretary pick her up."

"You don't have to hide behind your desk in your office for the whole two years Natsume. You're engaged to Shouda and Mikan is nothing but an ex-girlfriend. You already said you're over her. You quit looking for her years ago. And you have to work with her on this project. You can't keep assigning other people to do your work for you. You already said you would handle this project since it is under your field. Be professional and just do it."

"I'm CEO of this company. I can do whatever I want." He regret the words as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"You're only CEO because I let you be the CEO Hyuuga. Don't make me regret that decision and take it back. You know I have enough resources to do so." She retorted. She was sounding like her patience was wearing thin.

"I'm sending her itinerary and the address of her new condo to you via e-mail. I will have the front desk at the condo hand you the key. Don't do anything stupid, you hear?" She said before she cut off the line.

He wasn't afraid of Hotaru Imai. However he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He didn't want to interact with Mikan as much as possible but with her being the lead in the project from the partner company and him being the lead at HIN-TECH for this project, then it was inevitable. He would have to face her sooner or later.

One of the things that made HIN-TECH so successful was because the top 3 executives of the company (Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru), weren't afraid to do even the most basic of work in their projects. They personally got involved with the smallest of details for certain projects that would help increase their companies net worth. And now, he was beginning to regret taking the bid from Li Enterprises.

He didn't doubt his feelings for Sumire. She had been so supportive and trusting. She had cared for him when he was at his lowest. When he was depressed because he didn't find Mikan, she cheered him up. Given, he refused to talk about his ex to Sumire, she had respected his privacy and did whatever she could to put a smile on his face. He cared for her, and eventually came to love her. But he knew that it wasn't the same as what he had felt for Mikan.

Three years after she left, he came to accept the fact that Mikan didn't want to be found. And although it left a gaping hole in his heart, he eventually decided to move on and try to live his life without her. His relationship with Sumire was founded by stability and reliability. It wasn't passionate and searing like what he had with Mikan. But it was enough for him, or so he thought.

The questions that had haunted him during Mikan's disappearance that were bottled up and buried deep down in the recesses of his mind resurfaced along with her reappearance into his life. He'd thought he would never need to ask them but now, with this opportunity he was afraid to. He was in a stage in his life where he was content. He didn't ask for more than what anything life has to offer. May it be in his work or his personal life. He was still ambitious, but he knew how to work with what he was given. Now, he was thoroughly confused. With Mikan suddenly coming back, he didn't know if he should confront her with his questions or just continue with his life the way it was now and treat her like a complete stranger.

The more practical side of him, the logical one, leaned towards the latter but his emotional side, the one that Mikan had brought out of him when they were together those many years ago, wanted to ask her everything. He just couldn't quite figure out if he wanted to ask her because he wanted closure to move on completely with his life with Sumire or if it was because there was still a part of him wishing he could still be with Mikan.

It was a conflict his mind debated upon with his heart as he reluctantly got into his car and drove to the airport. He waited until the electronic signboard outside of the airport showed that her flight had landed and got out of the car a few minutes later.

He stood at the waiting terminal for international arrivals as the throng of people came and went. He watched as a young woman dropped her bag on the ground and ran towards the young man a few feet away from him with a huge smile on her face. The young man scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around, the happiness on his face evident as he kissed the young woman. It wasn't obvious on his face but he couldn't help but feel jealous of the young couple's passionate reunion.

"Young love eh?" He turned towards the sound of the familiar voice behind him.

Mikan was standing behind him, watching curiously as he had been looking at the overexcited couple beside him. She was in casual clothes, skinny jeans and a beige pullover sweater with high cut Converse sneakers. She had a duffel bag slung over her shoulder and was pulling a small carry-on luggage case behind her. If not for her hair cut short, she looked just as she was before she'd left Japan and it still left him in awe. She was beautiful. She still is beautiful. But she was no longer his. He made to come close to her, but realized at the last minute that he was about to kiss her cheek. He stepped back and held out his hand. She took it and shook it firmly.

"Hello Mr. Hyuuga. I must say I'm surprised to see you here. I was expecting Hotaru or Ruka to pick me up." He felt a pain in his heart with the way she spoke. She was so formal with him yet she could call Hotaru and Ruka by their first names. She was so guarded with him and he could feel it.

"Please call me Natsume." He said stiffly.

"If you insist." She said with a small smile. She acted as if there wasn't any problem between them. As if they weren't together in the past and that he wasn't someone she had left without any explanation. And that hurt him even if he refused to let it show in his demeanor.

He shook those thoughts from his head. He wasn't supposed to feel this way. He wasn't supposed to reminisce on their past. He was with Sumire now, who had faith in him and their relationship. She trusted him enough to allow Mikan back into their lives. He was here as an employer and not as her friend or ex-boyfriend.

He offered to take her duffel bag but she waved him away. Just like in the old days when he would offer to carry her backpack for her, she would always insist she could do it by herself.

"I'm not handicapped, I can carry it myself." She found herself uttering the same words she would always say to him back then.

They stared at each other as the words came out of her mouth. It was as if time had hit rewind and they were teenagers again. After a tense, uncomfortable silence, she shrugged and he guided her towards his car.

"Sorry…" She began to say and he remained silent. "…old habits die hard." She said by way of explanation and he nodded.

He didn't dare say anything because he didn't trust himself enough with his thoughts. Sumire did, but he seriously doubted himself right now. There were so many things he wanted to say, and so many questions he wanted to ask. So the best thing he could do to keep himself from blurting out what he was thinking was to keep his mouth shut.

And so he did as his mind told him. He shut his mouth for the entire ride.

* * *

'Hotaru will pay for this.' She thought as she stared out of the passenger side window.

She had not been expecting this. Hotaru told her that she would be waiting with Ruka to pick her up from the airport. She almost had a mini heart attack seeing Natsume in his business suit standing at the International Arrivals terminal waiting area. Surely he was waiting for someone else. She had dashed quickly to the back of the crowd, thankful that he was looking distracted by a young couple in a passionate embrace next to him.

She dialed Hotaru's local number only to get to voicemail. A quick text to her and a short response later, she was fuming.

 **Hotaru +81 3 1234 5678**

 **I'm in a meeting. Someone else will pick you up. Behave yourselves. Received 3:45PM**

It looked like her skills would be put to the test right away. She let out a deep breath before composing herself and walking out to the waiting area. Natsume was still engrossed with the sight of the couple beside him that he failed to notice her.

"Young love, eh?" She said to make him aware of her presence. He turned towards her and her breath hitched in her throat. He still looked as handsome as he was back then. He walked towards her and was about to lean in to her as if to kiss her cheek like what he normally did when they were together. She felt her heartbeat quicken at his actions, unsure of how to react when he stiffened, and stepped back, holding out his hand instead which she shook firmly.

"Hello Mr. Hyuuga. I must say I'm surprised to see you here. I was expecting Hotaru or Ruka to pick me up." She let out her breath along with the words.

"Please call me Natsume." He said in a stiff voice.

"If you insist." She began to walk away when he offered to take her duffel bag. Her response left her mouth without her thinking.

"I'm not handicapped, I can carry it myself." They both looked at each other in shock before she apologized moments later explaining the force of habit.

Now she was in his car and he was driving her to her new place. The supposed thirty minute car ride from the airport to her new home was now stretching towards an hour since it was raining hard and traffic was bad. The local weather on her phone's application indicated that the storm would last till tomorrow. It would have been fine had she been stuck with either Hotaru or Ruka or both but it just had to be Natsume who picked her up from the airport. She wondered what his fiancée would say if she found out about this.

'Maybe she knows already. Don't overthink things, baka.' The small voice inside her mind said.

She wanted to break the tense silence and asked if she could put in some music. He nodded and she took out her phone and plugged it into the car's auxiliary jack, filling the small car with music. She hummed to herself, distracting herself from the presence of her ex-boyfriend in the driver's seat. She badly wanted to talk to him and explain but knew it was far from easy.

He didn't look like he wanted an explanation. He was engaged to be married and had clearly moved on. Maybe rehashing the events of the past wouldn't be worth it. Or maybe he just didn't care. Either way, she wouldn't risk it. She would just stay here for the first two probationary years and do her job. The less involvement she had with him personally, the better. But one of the tricks of her trade was that she needed to gain the trust of her client. And to do that, she would need to be at least on a friendly level with them. That was the part she was struggling with.

How can you become friends with your ex-boyfriend? She remembered having this conversation with Sakura over the phone the other day.

" _People have done it lots of times. It's doable. Difficult, but not impossible." Sakura had said._

" _Would you want to become friends with someone who left you without a word?" Mikan had retorted in an annoyed voice._

" _I would if they apologized sincerely. But I'd give them a piece of my mind first." Sakura had giggled and Mikan sighed._

" _That's exactly what I'm afraid of."_

" _Knowing you, you can win anyone over. Just be true to yourself, I have faith in you." Sakura said before she hung up._

She debated with herself on what to do. She couldn't let what happened in the past affect her work. She knew she had to be the bigger person and initiate rapport to win her client over. Even if in this case, the client was Natsume. Pretty soon they had reached the condominium that she would be staying in. The movers from Hong Kong had already shipped her stuff and the local movers had moved it into her condo yesterday under the supervision of Hotaru.

Natsume led her to her flat, and after opening it with the key she gave him, they stood awkwardly by the door. They both couldn't find themselves to say anything. He stood with his hands inside his trouser pockets as she fiddled with the key in her fingers. After an interminable wait, he finally spoke up.

"I guess I'll see you Monday next week." He said as he turned to leave.

"Natsume…" She called out to him and he stopped and turned his head towards her.

"It's still raining pretty hard outside, would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?" He raised his brow at her suggestion but nodded silently nonetheless.

Her condo was already furnished, though it wasn't much to her liking. She had always liked earthy colors and most of her furniture in Hong Kong was made of wicker built by the locals. The furniture supplied to her was more modern and state of the art. Her living room was filled with boxes that she had yet to unpack. Most were filled with her book collection and display stuff.

She offered him a seat in the living room and treaded to the kitchen to find her cups and tableware. She pulled them carefully out of the box along with her kettle and started to fill the latter with water. She placed it on the stove to boil while pulling out a box of instant coffee.

"Is instant coffee okay? I'm going out once the storm lets up to buy the real deal but for now it's all I have." She turned and was surprised to see that he was watching her from the living room.

"It's fine." He said, eyes never leaving hers.

It took all of her willpower to pry her eyes away from him and focus on what she was doing. Her palms were getting sweaty and all of a sudden she was nervous. She wiped her sweaty hands off her jeans and proceeded to mix the coffee with some packaged creamer and brought out two cups to the living room.

They sipped their coffee in silence, both involved in their own thoughts. It was only after they finished their coffee that Mikan started to speak up. She had decided to confront the 'elephant in the room' so to speak.

"Listen Natsume… about what happened back then…" He interrupted her before she could finish.

"I prefer not to dwell in the past." He said in a low voice, his eyes refusing to meet hers.

"Oh." She placed her hands in her lap, at a sudden loss for words. He watched as she bit her lip, clearly thinking of what to say next, a habit he figured she has not shaken off since then.

"Look Mikan. You're here for business with our company. And I'm only going to say what I'm saying next because of that fact. When you left me, I had a lot of questions. I searched for you for three years but I never found you maybe because you didn't want to be found. And I still have those questions, but I believe, for both our sakes, that they be left unanswered. Let's just leave the past buried and let's work together to finish this project. You're free to go anyway after the two year probationary period and to make it clear, Imai and Ruka wanted you to be here. My fiancée trusts we can leave our past as what it is. The past. That is why we chose to accept Li Enterprises' bid, because your company is the best out of all the bidders. Let's leave our relationship strictly professional. Okay?" He looked at her and for a brief moment she could see the hurt and anger reflected in his eyes. It was all there for her to see. And before she knew it, the moment had passed.

"I just wanted to apologize…" She said in a low voice, she kept holding back the tears that were threatening to fall and composed herself when she looked up. He was already standing and getting his coat.

"Your apology is both five years too late and unnecessary. It is no longer of my concern." His words were harsh and hit her hard. But she had spent five years toughening up. It was time to start using what she had struggled to learn.

"Of course." He was surprised at her tone and how cool she was suddenly.

"I just wanted to do the right thing." Her statement hung heavily in the air. It was pertaining to both scenarios. The then and the now.

"I have to go. Thank you for the coffee. I'll see myself out." He turned towards the door and she stood watching him leave. He closed the door behind him and not a second later her façade broke and she sat back down on the couch in the living room, wracked in sobs.

What she didn't see was that Natsume had walked out of her condo with tears in his eyes. He didn't mean to be harsh with his words. He actually meant to say the opposite. That regardless that she had gone and left without a word, he was happy and relieved to see her alive and well. That he wanted them to become the very least, friends. But he couldn't bring himself to say it. He wanted to hear what she had to say but was afraid. Afraid that she would bring back his feelings that were buried.

He couldn't do that to Sumire. He loved Sumire. So he had to do what he had to. He had to move forward.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

 **Soooo Mikan is back in Japan. And what a first day it has been huh?**

 **Thoughts on their feels? XD**

 **Brief mention of Sakura Kinomoto from CCS (disclaimed) and of course you all know the general disclaimer about GA ;)**

 **Expect a few more mentions of some CCS characters in the next chapters!**

* * *

 **YoNaMe –** Looks like he doesn't want to. Or he secretly wants to but he's afraid to (if that makes sense) hahaha

 **newroz -** I'm glad you loved it dearie. :*

 **Ai Sakura –** I definitely felt the frustration in your review. And yes, I agree with you (even if I wrote the story the way that I did) it is a stupid thing to do. To not talk about stuff. (It makes for a good drama sometimes though) But have faith that I have my reasons for doing it. In this case, she was young, inexperienced and thought she was doing the right thing. I hope you stay tuned for the next chapters and see how it unravels though ;)

 **Guest –** Thank you so much! Your review made me smile :) I wish I really could update sooner. I just got back from a short hiatus and I follow a story cycle so if in case I haven't updated this in awhile, you can check out my other stories as well! ;)

 **Anilissa –** Hey girl! He actually didn't. Mikan left him with a lot of questions when she left. And it didn't occur to him about what she had overheard. He was intent on finding her, but he never did until she came back on her own accord into his life. Will their love bloom again though? Both are kinda leaning towards getting through the two years with just a business relationship since Natsume is engaged to Sumire. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out! ;)

 **loveisfun –** hey there! Haven't heard from you in awhile! Thank you for loving the story. Hope you like this update!

 **pennYnnep –** I'm waiting to see what your reaction is to this one. XD Yeah well, fueled by his emotions, Natsume may have overlooked the CCTV. XD

 **Derp1Derp2 –** Hmmm I'm leaving that for the next few chapters. I got an outline planned already for this one so stay tuned!

 **bukspiks –** Yeah well they won't be starting their love over again anytime soon. Sad to say. Stay tuned to how it all plays out ;)

 **Katherine Kalissa Amara –** I hope exams went well! I just got back. Thank you for loving the story! :* How have you been?

* * *

 **STORY CYCLE:**

 **The Scam - Philophobia - Secrets - Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	7. Chapter 6: Jealous

**Response has been dwindling so far from my other stories, so could it be you all are busy with Pokemon Go too? Or maybe caught up in the many summer animes? I've been watching Orange recently. XD LoL.**

 **My other fics were recently updated, 'Secrets' and 'Fairie Tales' have both been updated in the past couple of weeks. R &R pretty please with NatsuMikan on top and a smattering of RukaRu? XD**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _What she didn't see was that Natsume had walked out of her condo with tears in his eyes. He didn't mean to be harsh with his words. He actually meant to say the opposite. That regardless that she had gone and left without a word, he was happy and relieved to see her alive and well. That he wanted them to become the very least, friends. But he couldn't bring himself to say it. He wanted to hear what she had to say but was afraid. Afraid that she would bring back his feelings that were buried._

 _He couldn't do that to Sumire. He loved Sumire. So he had to do what he had to. He had to move forward._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: JEALOUS**

Two weeks pass without any untoward incidents. The kickoff of their project went smoothly as expected. Mikan adjusted quickly to her work environment. Being the head of the project in behalf of Li Enterprises, she did what she had been trained to do and more. She was never one to shy away from the challenges that would present themselves when it came to her job. Which was why in as early as two weeks she became an inspiration to the team that she was assigned.

She was initially assigned a team of twelve. Four from the local research department for HIN-TECH, four from production, two from marketing, a legal consultant and a secretary/assistant. Surprisingly, the legal consultant assigned to her was their old classmate, Yuu Tobita, and her secretary ended up to be an old friend from college, Nobara Ibaragi. It certainly made her transition a lot less harder considering she knew some of the people she was working with. And she didn't have as much trouble with the others than she'd expected. It was a well-balanced team, and she felt at ease and confident they could get the job done. Two weeks in and clearly they were on top of things, but that was just in the beginning. The world of marketing was vast and for a project this big, she knew twelve people wouldn't be able to hold the fort down for long.

Mikan fixed her skirt with her free hand as she stepped off the elevator and headed to her corner office. Since this was a high profile project, the whole floor below the penthouse was provided to her and her team's disposal. She had a corner office with a spectacular view of the Tokyo Skyline which was still currently bare except for the essentials. Nobara was situated in a smaller adjacent office, with her own desk and file cabinets. Her office was the frontline upon reaching the end of the hallway from the elevator. Nobara gave her a warm smile when she entered which she returned with her own usual cheerful greeting.

She placed her bag on her desk before walking up to the small kitchen nook she insisted Nobara share with her. She wasn't surprised to see that Nobara had already started a pot of coffee on the machine and she pulled out two cups, bringing the other one to Nobara as they ran through the day's schedule.

"Yuu will brief you in a while about the contract drafts we've made with the partner magazines. Then once that's done, you have a meeting with Hyuuga-sama, Hotaru-sama and Nogi-sama at around 9:30am. You're free after that until 2pm where we have the daily brainstorm meetings with the whole team." Nobara said, her eyes skimming through the events calendar on her computer.

"Great. Hopefully we have more awesome ideas coming from the team today. And we need to get a couple of dedicated social media reps asap. I know HIN-TECH has the connections for the regular media outlets but social media has proven to be quite a handful with my past projects. " She said thoughtfully as she sipped her coffee.

Nobara took down notes as Mikan's ideas came off the top of her head. Ten minutes later she had typed up the outline and all she needed to do was print them and get them on Mikan's desk in preparation for the meeting. It had only been two weeks, but she was already familiar with Mikan's small pet peeves in the office. She didn't really change that much, she was still the hardworking girl Nobara knew back then. They had only been in a few classes together, and she knew Mikan and Natsume had been together in college. She wanted to ask what happened back then but knew it wasn't her place to pry. Based on her observation, Mikan wasn't seeing someone. She was rarely on her cell, and spent extra hours at work. Nobara knew her all too well to see that behind that warm smile, there was a sadness in her eyes, especially when Natsume was around. She could feel the tension between them, unspoken but palpable.

* * *

Mikan entered the conference room with her laptop. She was as expected, ten minutes early and spotted only Ruka seated at the table with his laptop in front of him. He looked up as he heard her approach and stood up to greet her.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan." Being ever the gentleman, he pulled out a chair for her despite her protest.

"You're definitely the embodiment of the phrase 'Chivalry is _not_ dead' Ruka-pyon." Mikan giggled as he blushed with the old nickname that only she could get away with calling him.

"So how's the new team? Are you getting along with everyone?" He asked conversationally as he got back to his seat and wrapped up his work before the meeting started.

"Everyone has been awesome. We have a great team so I'm confident this project will be successful on both sides."

"That's good news! How was your arrival? I'm sorry Hotaru and I weren't able to pick you up. I hope Natsume was at least nice to you. We haven't been able to chat now for awhile." He saw the slight cringe she tried so hard to hide. She looked away from him, trying to hide the blush creeping up her neck and face. They remained silent for a moment before she felt him put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find him standing next to her with a knowing expression on his face. She knew that whatever happened at her condo that day would remain between just Natsume and herself. She knew Natsume enough that he would not be keen on sharing those details not even to his own best friend.

'Do I still know him?' It was a sobering thought. And with that, it was time for her to toughen up again despite the fact that all she wanted was to curl up in a ball and cry.

"It was fine Ruka." She said brushing off the melancholic vibes and putting on her brightest smile.

"Oh. Okay. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here, 'kay?" He said to her and before she could even thank him in response, they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

Natsume was standing in the doorway with Hotaru following a few steps behind him. The former was looking slightly irritated while the latter had an amused look on her face.

"Let's start this meeting." Natsume said gruffly, giving Ruka a pointed look. Ruka promptly sat down on his seat across from Mikan and next to Hotaru.

"The Tokyo International Technology Fair is coming up in three months. What do you plan to do about it?" The question was one that Mikan prepared for and she deftly answered it with poise and confidence.

"We already have mock ups of our pitches and we're ready to present by tomorrow morning. My research and marketing team have been working really well with the production team and we plan to have the new line of gaming gear to be the highlight for HIN-TECH's exhibit paired with the announcement of the new model of your smartphone line and gaming console's release date."

"Have your team ready by end of day today. We need to make sure you are all prepared."

"We are. You don't have to doubt us in that department." Mikan retorted, narrowing her eyes at Natsume, something nobody has seen her do ever. Hotaru and Ruka deemed it wise to keep their mouths shut as they watched the scene unfold.

"I'm just making sure you're doing what you're paid for."

"You've seen my track record Mr. Hyuuga, I'm sure that speaks for itself."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Sakura."

"I'm not. I'm just saying that I got here because of how I worked my ass off hard for the past five years." Somehow her statement hit a nerve and he glared at her.

"Make sure your team is prepped and ready to present by 5pm today." And without another word, he closed his laptop and stormed off. Hotaru remained seated along with Ruka and watched as Mikan take her seat and let out a sigh.

"What was that all about?" Hotaru was always quick to get straight to the point.

"I don't know! He's been at me for the past two weeks. He's always pushing deadlines, declining my requests, throwing implicated insults at me, and being…. " She raised her hands up in the air in frustration. The words were escaping her.

"Bitchy?" Hotaru offered.

"Yes. Exactly. Bitchy. Thank you." Mikan's voice was heavy with her exasperation. Natsume had been giving her a hard time in the office whenever they had to talk about business matters. In fact, it was the only thing they talked about. Hotaru would drop by and take her out to lunch whenever she had no business meetings to attend to and Ruka would always smile at her whenever they happened to pass each other in the building, but Natsume would never look her in the eye much more talk to her. He would just walk past her without any indication that he acknowledged her presence. It was becoming frustrating.

"Did anything happen when he picked you up at the airport?" Hotaru asked and Mikan once again cringed.

"Nothing of importance." She replied weakly.

"You know your lying skills have improved, baka, but it hasn't reached the point where you can fool me." She said quietly, observing her friend's anguished expression.

"I just don't want to talk about it."

"What requests did he decline?"

"I requested for expense reimbursements for the research team via email. I also sent him a formal request for approval of a contractor for the sound and media equipment we will be using. I happened across a tech shop downtown that is selling mostly HIN-TECH equipment. What better way to showcase your company by employing a contractor who uses your equipment? But nooooo he had to decline it. For some cockamamie reason he does not want to tell me. I mean, really?" Ruka decided to excuse himself as he had another meeting to attend to and Hotaru decided to stay.

"Which shop?"

"A+ Sound Solutions."

"Ahhhh…" Mikan looked up as she recognized Hotaru's seemingly expression of realization.

"What is it?"

"Were you able to meet with the owner of the shop?"

"No. Chizu from marketing went and scoped out the place. I wanted to inform Natsume about it first and secure approval before talking to the owner. It makes things easier that way, I can make an offer and counter it within budget."

"Send me a copy of the email thread so I can review and possibly approve it. Hyuuga may be the head of the project but I still have veto powers in this." Hotaru said.

"Okay." Mikan visibly cheered up at the prospect of having Hotaru on her side.

"And moving forward copy me in all emails regarding proposals, suggestions, requests and the like. Keep me and Ruka in the loop. And meet me downstairs at 11:30 so we can go to lunch." Hotaru then stood up and waited on Mikan to do the same. They left the conference room and headed back to their respective offices to get their work done for the rest of the morning.

* * *

"What the hell are you trying to do Hyuuga?" Natsume looked up to see Hotaru giving him a deathly glare from across his desk.

"My job, Imai. That's what I'm trying to do. But clearly you have the luxury of free time to keep pestering me with stupid questions." He sighed before taking off his computer glasses and glancing up at her. "What do you want?" His tone was heavy with irritation.

"Why are you giving her such a hard time?"

"I'm not. I'm merely making sure our company, the one that we built with our own hard work, is getting our money's worth with what we're paying her."

"So your history with her has nothing to do with you acting like a jealous schoolboy?" She saw him stiffen and knew she had hit a nerve.

"You rejected her proposal for the services of A+ Sound Solutions. Why? Is it because you're afraid she will see _him_ again?"

He recovered and lashed out before she could even speak further.

"I am engaged to be married and frankly Imai, this talk of the past is really getting on my nerves. I've moved on as you clearly know my fiancée who is a major stockholder in our company. You should have thought of that before you made it a requirement for Mikan to spearhead this damn project. The power to decide was taken away from me the moment you, Ruka and Sumire insisted on her being here. I don't want to talk or even think about what happened five years ago. I've moved past it. I'm tired of people pestering me about it. Sumire keeps trying to bring it up in subtle ways that I'm thinking she's thinking I'm that stupid to not notice it. Ruka keeps on asking if I'm talking to her and treating her nice. I've shut down Mikan the day I picked her up at the airport and told her I don't want to hear any of it.. and…" Hotaru interrupted before he could finish.

"So that's what happened that day." He instantly realized that he had let out too much and cursed.

"Fuck." He said as he slumped back down on his chair.

"Whatever happened between the two of you is none of my business. But whatever happens to her, is. She was and still is my best friend, Hyuuga. Didn't you ever think that hearing the truth may at least be some sort of closure rather than having to put up with those questions in your head and being cruel to her here at work?" She crossed her arms

"I'm not being cruel. That's me being a boss. And I told you, I don't want to hear the answers. I'm done with all that shit."

"Fine. If you're really done with it, then just be nice. Act like a professional. You don't have to be friends with her if you don't want to. Just don't reject everything she's suggested which, from my perspective, are actually great ideas. She's gotten far with her hard work. Don't deny her the chance to show us what she's made of." She turned on her heel and left without another word, leaving him to his own thoughts.

* * *

Mikan worked like a horse for the rest of the morning. She put all her frustration aside and put her energy into the brunt of her work, fueling her desire to get things done the way she needs them to. She was almost done with her paperwork when a chime on her laptop announced the arrival of an e-mail. She stopped reading the drafts for the presentation this afternoon and checked her inbox. It was from Natsume.

* * *

 **From: HIN-TECHdotcom**

 **To:**

 **Subject: RE: Contractor for Sound/Tech Equipment for TITF**

 **After consideration, I decided to approve this request for a drawing up a contract for A+ Sound Solutions. We can allot a budget of 5000USD for their services including labor, no more, no less. Have Tobita draw up a contract and start negotiations with their enterprise. Include this on your presentation this afternoon.**

 **N**

* * *

She let out a whoop of victory and quickly got Nobara to get the shop's phone number. Nobara offered to call and patch her in but she insisted she call them herself. She found herself waiting anxiously for an answer a few minutes later.

"A+ Sound Solutions this is Kaname, how may I help you?"

"Hi, Kaname, this is Mikan Sakura calling on behalf of Li Enterprises and HIN-TECH. I'd like to talk to the owner for a business proposal?"

"The owner's not here at the moment but he'll be in around lunch time. Shall I tell him you called?"

"Sure. Or better yet perhaps I can drop by your shop and you can schedule an appointment so I can speak with him face to face?"

"Sure. I'll tell him you called. "

"Thank you!"

"Sure. Just look for me when you come and I'll take you to his office."

"Cool. I'll see you guys soon then."

"Can you give me a callback number as well?" The guy named Kaname asked and she provided it to him before bidding him goodbye and hanging up. She smiled to herself before glancing at her watch and realizing it was only a few minutes till eleven thirty. Hotaru was a stickler for punctuality and she knew she wouldn't be happy if Mikan was late so she hurriedly retrieved her bag and coat from the coat rack and rushed to the elevator.

"Nobara, have Yuu draw up a contract for A+ Sound Solutions and email it to me before 1pm please!" She said as she got into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. She got there just in time as Hotaru stepped out from the other elevator. Mikan breathed a sigh of relief.

"So where do you want to go for lunch?"

"I've made reservations at The Great Seafood Bucket. I'm in the mood to eat crabs. My treat." Mikan's eyes widened with the last two words. Even back then, Hotaru Imai was sort of stingy when it comes to money so it was surprising to hear her say she would treat her to a very expensive lunch. She wanted to comment but decided against it, as it may break the chain of good luck she'd been encountering all morning after the disastrous meeting with Natsume.

They took Hotaru's Lamborghini and got to the restaurant in less than ten minutes. They were led to an array of booth style tables in the back part of the restaurant, the VIP section since Hotaru had a VIP Card.

Mikan's phone rang as she took her seat, and she put on her Bluetooth headset so she could answer the call instead of straining to press the phone in her ear while Hotaru ordered for the both of them. It was an unknown number.

"This is Sakura, Mikan." She answered in a professional tone.

"Mikan-chan?" A familiar male voice asked from the other end.

"Who is this?" Only a handful of people called her that back in college. And the only people who knew she was back were in the office or her close friends that she'd already seen and their numbers were already saved on her phone. She was too preoccupied wondering who the caller was that she failed to notice Natsume and Sumire enter the VIP area of the restaurant. A waiter was guiding the couple to a table across from theirs when Sumire saw them.

"This is Tsubasa Andou! From Alice University. Do you still remember me?" It took her a few seconds to recognize his voice after his introduction.

"Tsubasa-Senpai!" Her voice rang out loud across the VIP section that it made both Sumire and Natsume look in their direction. Sumire didn't miss the fleeting expression on Natsume's face when he heard the name that Mikan uttered. Neither did Hotaru but she held back the urge to express her glee at this unexpected outcome.

"I'm glad you still remember me Mikan-chan. How have you been? I heard you're back in Japan." His relief was clearly expressed over the phone line.

"I'm good! And yes, I'm back. How did you get my number?" Mikan blushed as she recalled her suitor back in college. She had just started to date Natsume at that time when Tsubasa, her upperclassman, confessed his feelings for her. She had eventually rejected him though they had remained good friends afterwards.

"My associate Kaname, gave me this number saying you called. I'm really glad you did. I'm the owner of A+ Sound Solutions."

"Is that Tsubasa Andou?" Hotaru asked before Mikan could respond to him and she only nodded. She gawked as Hotaru grabbed the phone from her hand and asked for her Bluetooth earpiece.

"Andou, this is Hotaru Imai from HIN-TECH. We have a business proposition for A+ Sound Solutions. Are you free at this time?" Mikan could only watch soundlessly as Hotaru seemingly transitioned the conversation to business.

"We're at The Great Seafood Bucket. You know where that is right? If you don't you can Google the address. We expect you'll be here in ten minutes so we can discuss this over lunch. Mikan's paying of course. Just give the maitre'd my name and they'll lead you to our table. Ja ne!" She hung up before Tsubasa could say another word and turned towards the couple in the next booth.

"Looks like this will become a business lunch. Why don't you two join us and I'll call Ruka over so we're complete?" Her eyes met Natsume's and a staring (more like glaring) match occurred. She was curious as to how this turn of events will play out.

"I don't see the harm. Come on hon." Sumire's words hung in the air and broke the staring (glaring) match between Hotaru and Natsume. Mikan appeared to be surprised to see them both in the same restaurant and nod silently as Hotaru called the waiter to ask for a transfer to a private room so they could discuss business once Tsubasa and Ruka arrived.

Ruka arrived a few minutes later and so did Tsubasa. He looked more handsome than Mikan remembered and she blushed as he took the vacant seat next to her. They were at a large round table, for six. Hotaru was seated on her left with Ruka next to her followed by Natsume then Sumire. Tsubasa took the seat on her right, placing himself in between her and Sumire. Introductions were scarce as they all knew each other in college.

The atmosphere at the table was slightly full of tension. Natsume would not look at her but seemed to be glaring at Tsubasa. Hotaru had a slightly upward twitch on her lips and Ruka tried (although awkwardly) to ease the tension at the table. Mikan remained oblivious to Natsume's hostility towards her. She maintained the cool and confident persona she had mastered during her time in Hong Kong.

Since Nobara had e-mailed the contract drafted by Yuu , Hotaru let Mikan do all the talking, watching her in action as she charmingly negotiated with Tsubasa on their contract and successfully landing it within the proposed budget.

They congratulated Mikan on her first contract negotiation and ordered champagne to celebrate the occasion. Only Natsume remained stoic and silent as he witnessed the scene unfold before him. His passiveness was not new to them, but everyone except Mikan and Tsubasa knew something was wrong with him, though they didn't dare to comment about it. Even Sumire, detected it, but said nothing. As the lunch hour ended, Hotaru cleverly handed the bill to Mikan, who looked quite confused since Hotaru had stated it was going to be her treat.

"Didn't you say you were going to treat me?" Mikan pouted which made Ruka and Tsubasa laugh.

"Well, I would have if it were only the two of us. But since this turned out to be a business meeting, for _your_ contract proposal which Natsume approved, this becomes your responsibility. Just put it under expenses and submit it for the expense report reimbursement form."

"Mou, so unfair, Hotaru." Mikan said as she took out her credit card and charged it to her account.

"Mikan-chan, could I talk to you for a bit after this?" Tsubasa's voice was low but heard across the table. Natsume narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists yet did and said nothing.

"I need to go, I have a business meeting at 1:30" Hotaru declared, standing up abruptly.

"Uhmm, we took Hotaru's car here, so if you don't mind driving me back to the office, I can spare a few minutes." Mikan said with her usual charming smile.

"I'd be honored. We can head on to the shop so we can also discuss the equipment needs you have and specifics to add to the contract." Tsubasa stood up and assisted Mikan out of her chair.

"I have to go now too. See you at the office Mikan-chan, Natsume, Sumire." Ruka stood up and accompanied Hotaru to the valet to retrieve their respective cars. That left both Natsume and Sumire alone with Tsubasa and Mikan. The tension level in the room rose exponentially.

"Thank you for the lunch, Sakura-san. And as a major stockholder in the company, I appreciate your efforts in this venture we have with your company. Gannbatte!" She said cheerfully while her fiancée stood at her side saying nothing.

"My pleasure, Shouda-san." She bowed respectfully to the couple before leaving with Tsubasa. He offered her his arm which she accepted and they walked out the door leaving the engaged couple whose eyes were on them.

* * *

 **NATSUME**

I didn't know they would be here. But the moment we stepped in to the VIP Area, I spotted her. I don't know why my eyes seem to lock in on her everytime she and I are in the same room. Force of habit probably. Sumire insisted we eat here for lunch today. I glance at her from the corner of my eyes and surprisingly, I find my eyes meeting hers. I can see she is concerned. And I squeeze her dainty hand that's wrapped tightly in mine for reassurance.

We're led to a table across from theirs. Imai has acknowledged our presence with a nod, seemingly busying herself with choosing from the vast array of the restaurant's menu instead of greeting us while Mikan appears to be engaged in a conversation on her phone.

" _Tsubasa-Senpai!"_ Hearing her say his name makes me want to punch someone, preferably him. Even up to now, just hearing his name makes my blood boil. I compose myself, reminded of the fact that I'd approved her contract with his business. A+ Sound Solutions was in fact a great company. And I know I shouldn't let my personal opinion of its owner affect business. Imai's words rang in my head

" _You rejected her proposal for the services of A+ Sound Solutions. Why? Is it because you're afraid she will see him again?"_

" _Fine. If you're really done with it, then just be nice. Act like a professional. You don't have to be friends with her if you don't want to. Just don't reject everything she's suggested which, from my perspective, are actually great ideas. She's gotten far with her hard work. Don't deny her the chance to show us what she's made of._

Those words made me rethink my decision and I sent her an email stating that I approved the contract. He shouldn't matter. This shouldn't be an issue to me. So why am I getting so worked up? I swallow back the urge to punch him as he walks through the door. As he sits next to her. As she smiles and talks to him without a care in the world. While I sit here and contemplate in mental anguish. She eventually seals the deal and they all congratulate her. I want to be a sport about it. But deep inside I just can't. Which makes it all the more excruciating to be working with her on a daily basis. But I knew I had to try.

If I really am okay with all of this, I had to try.

" _Mikan-chan, could I talk to you for a bit after this?"_ I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him. He who was one of my rivals back then. I really am not okay with this. This struggle is all happening inside my head. And I desperately want to stop it. This is madness. I shouldn't be affected at all with this.

Imai and Ruka left, leaving me and Sumire with Mikan and Tsubasa. I want to say something. I want to reassert my place. My authority over her. But all the reasons I could think of were nowhere near objective. They were most definitely unreasonable. Selfish. So I'm left with no other option. I stay silent.

" _Thank you for the lunch, Sakura-san. And as a major stockholder in the company, I appreciate your efforts in this venture we have with your company. Gannbatte!"_ Sumire's words break through my bubble of reverie and I lift my head just in time to watch the two leave, arm in arm.

I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I know it's definitely wrong. I shouldn't be feeling like this. I have this beautiful woman by my side and that I love. But I'm suddenly green with envy.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

 **Looks like the struggle is real for Natsume. Can he really move forward or does he need closure from the past? Or maybe he doesn't need closure at all but something else entirely?**

 **Also looks like Sumire is on to him somehow. Will she confront him about it? Or will she play clueless and let him figure it out on his own?**

 **Does Natsume still love Mikan? Or is it just her sudden reappearance and interaction in his daily life bring back nostalgic memories?**

 **Tsubasa is back in Mikan's life. Will he be the one to finally make her forget about Natsume?**

 **Who will end up with who?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

 **newroz –** thank you my dear! After almost two weeks I was finally able to get my draft polished and updated lol. And more tearful moments are expected so keep your tissues nearby!

 **bukspiks –** Definitely! But will they end up together in this fic? Let's stay tuned to find out! And yes, his behavior is definitely reasonable given the circumstances. Still doesn't make it easier for our hearts and tearducts though T_T

 **Derp1Derp2 –** Well, there's this thing called word of honor. Natsume really loves Sumire here. She's been there for him when he was at his lowest and he's already betrothed to her. He doesn't want to hurt her. But can he do it? We all know that in love, somebody has to get hurt. So the good question is who will get hurt in this fic?

 **Guest –** Your review definitely made me happy. And yes, most plotlines are overused, it's hard to come up with an original these days with all of the films and novels being released, there's always something to compare to, and I'm glad I was able to make this one stand out for you guys, despite my long in between updates. Thank you so much for the review! :* I hope u let yourself be known in the next review so I can thank you properly ;)

 **Anilissa –** True. There are a lot of reasons why we don't reveal our true feelings. Could be the fear of rejection, pride, fear of change, etc. Mikan was about to at least apologize for her behavior but looks like Natsume isn't having any of it. Though he is acting all bitchy towards Mikan, sort of like a defense mechanism I guess? LoL. And as for the regrets, we'll expound more on that once we get to the jucier side of the fic so stay tuned!

 **loveisfun –** hey loveisfun! Yeah it's been awhile since I've heard from you! Okaeri! And I hope you enjoy the update and all the other stories you've yet to read from my list. Thank you for the review and happy reading!

 **YoNaMe –** Well, that is the point. I'm sorta glad that I was able to relay the feeling of frustration from the previous chapter. I hope this chapter does the same ;) though I am sorry for making you feel frustrated though. That is never a nice feeling to have.

 **LadyMonroe –** Hey LadyMonroe! We all don't want him to move forward. NatsuMikan forever! Haha. But let's see how this plays out since he appears to be struggling with his feelings now. ;)

 **HaCel –** You can definitely rest assured that I am veering away from the movie's storyline. I don't want to copy off the work of another and that plotline (though very intriguing at the time of release, was very good) but I have different plans for this story. I did get the idea for this fic from Toni Gonzaga's song though since I absolutely adore her version. :)

 **pennYnnep –** expect more pointy things to poke your heart for this fic my dear. There definitely will be more of those to come lol.. And yeah apparently he does love Sumire. XD

* * *

 **So I was finally able to update. And again my sincerest apologies for taking awhile. I've been swamped with reports with my new role on the job and my nose is bleeding from all these formulas and numbers. Rest assured none of these stories will get abandoned! Thank you for your support minna-san!**

 **STORY CYCLE UPDATE:**

 **The Scam - Philophobia - Secrets - Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	8. Chapter 7: Reset & Restart

**So as mentioned in Fairie Tales, I'll be doing a simultaneous upload on the latest chapters on that and this fic.**

 **And I will be going on a short (probably three weeks to a month hiatus) since I'm doing a special project at work that needs utmost attention)**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _I really am not okay with this. This struggle is all happening inside my head. And I desperately want to stop it. This is madness. I shouldn't be affected at all with this._

 _I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I know it's definitely wrong. I shouldn't be feeling like this. I have this beautiful woman by my side and that I love. But I'm suddenly green with envy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7 – RESET & RESTART**

Mikan stands in front of the window of her office overlooking the picturesque Tokyo skyline. To any other peron, the lights from the buildings and cars down below sparkle, vying for attention, yet her gaze is somewhere far. It had been a hell of a day for her. A rollercoaster of emotions. She recalled her earlier conversation with Tsubasa at his office.

* * *

" _I was so surprised to hear from Kaname that you'd called." He grinned at her from across his desk._

" _Yeah well, I didn't even know you own this company. My marketing employees recommended this is by far the best contractor in the city for an event as big as the one we're going to do." She'd placed her hands over her lap, remaining professional the whole time._

" _That's a slight blow to my buzz but it's fine. I'm glad to see you again Mikan-chan." He used the nickname that her friends used to call her back in college._

" _Mikan's fine. We're adults now, Tsubasa." She blushed as she handed him the envelope with his copy of the contracts. Everything had been revised by Nobara from the office and sent to her. It was a done deal._

" _How have you been?" He looked into her eyes and she could see the underlying implications of his question._

" _I'm fine. Trying to get used to the place. I've been away for so long but I guess, Hong Kong is not that much different. They're both busy cities after all." She responded with a faraway look in her eyes._

" _How is it working for…" His question was cut off when he saw her tight expression that immediately vanished upon her realization._

" _It's fine. A bit tense, but we're all grown-ups." Her smile was a mere shadow of the bright smiles he was used to when they were younger. And he felt the need to bring it back. It's not that he didn't like this grown-up, mature version of Mikan. She'd definitely become gorgeous with age, but there was a sad light in her eyes that he knew would be because of what happened five years ago._

" _Are you free this weekend?" He asked suddenly and she was startled._

" _Why?" Her response was reflex and a bit cold, but it did not faze him one bit._

" _Well, since you mentioned you're still trying to get used to the city, I wondered if you might like to stroll around, check out some places, you know.. to get better acquainted with how much things have changed. I'm free so I'd love to take you around town." He gave her that boyish grin she used to know._

 _Her mind quickly went into overdrive. She was always one that would overanalyze and in this kind of situation, she weighed the pros and cons if she were to agree to this._

" _I don't think I'm ready to date again Tsubasa." Her voice was barely above a whisper but the words resonated throughout the room followed by a tense silence. She looked at him with melancholic eyes. If her answer bothered him, he didn't show it._

" _It doesn't have to be a date, Mikan. We're friends, aren't we?" He was quick to recover from the blow. But he was also determined. He stood from his chair behind the desk and walked towards her._

 _Tsubasa knew she was in a vulnerable place right now. He felt her pain, despite her calm demeanor. And he wanted to help her get past it. He knew how it felt to see someone you care for dearly in the arms of someone else. He'd been through it. And ironically, it had been with her. Watching her beside Natsume from afar back in their college days. It wasn't easy. And nobody was there for him to help him move past it._

 _He dated but nobody ever came close to how he'd felt for Mikan. So he spent most of his twenties just dating one girl to another, occupying his spare time, but never committing too much, never giving up hope that someday Mikan would come back. And now, Mikan did come back and Natsume was out of the picture, engaged to someone else. And maybe this was God's way to tell him that he gets a second chance. He wasn't going to waste it by moving too fast._

 _He wanted to be with her, to be there for her when she needed him. He wanted to be the one who could make her smile her bright sunny smile again. And he knew he'd have to be patient and to work hard for it._

" _But of course. How forward of me. I'm sorry. I must be reading too much into things." She blushed profusely with her apologetic nature and he smiled and took her hand._

" _Don't get me wrong Mikan. I still care for you. I never did stop loving you, you know. But I know you're not ready. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. And I'm ready to wait until you're ready to open your heart again. You don't have to be alone through all this." She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks._

 _She'd never let her guard down before. Not even with Hotaru. Only Sakura had seen her like this. She'd been told time and again that she wasn't alone. But she never believed it. She refused to talk about the past as she carried her regrets deeply in her heart and only in the darkness of her own bedroom would those regrets come pouring out. She'd hardened her heart and steeled her resolve only for it to come crumbling down again. But this time she wanted it to. She didn't want to be alone anymore._

 _Tsubasa pulled her into his arms as she sobbed. They stood that way for a good few minutes with him just gently smoothing her hair and her crying, drenching his shirt with her tears._

" _I'm here Mikan. Just let it all out." He breathed in her scent, the urge to kiss her so strong but he reigned his feelings in. He knew he shouldn't move too fast._

 _She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was a call from Nobara. She was needed in the office._

 _She apologized profusely for the damage to Tsubasa's shirt and he waved it off like it was no big deal. He drove her to the office after she'd composed herself, although her eyes were still puffy, the only evidence to her breakdown earlier._

 _She thanked him as he dropped her off in front of the office building._

" _Give me a call when you decide about the weekend, okay?" He said and she nodded, promising to check her schedule and call him._

 _She gave him one last wave before entering the building. Not knowing a pair of eyes were watching from a few stories above._

* * *

The meeting had gone off without a hitch and their proposal was quickly accepted. Even Natsume couldn't find a fault in their current proposal and she was proud of her team. They had been able to pull it off with minimal supervision. She was calling in Misaki from Hong Kong and she would be coming on board to be their social media rep.

The only thing that put a damper in her day was when Natsume confronted her after the meeting. Everybody had left for the day and she was in her office finishing her reports when he suddenly barged in. She looked up from her computer , startled at the sudden intrusion and tensed when she saw him standing before her desk.

"Do you need anything?" She'd asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What did he say to you?" She decided to act like she didn't know who he was talking about.

"Who?" She turned her attention away from her laptop and looked him squarely in the eye.

"Ando." She could see the contempt he had for Tsubasa. It was exactly like how they had been in college. Whenever he would find her talking to Tsubasa, he'd either find an excuse to drag her away from him or confront her after.

"You know, this conversation seems awfully familiar…" She smirked and it took him aback. It was an expression he wasn't used to seeing on her face on a regular basis.

" What. did. he. say. to. you?" He spat out every word as if his strength was coming with it.

"Well, let's see…" She pushed her chair away from her desk and stood to face him.

"First, we talked about the contract…" She held up her finger to her cheek, as if deep in thought, but her voice was laced with amusement. She turned away from him to face the window.

"Then we talked about how things have been since I was away…" Her voice never wavered but deep inside her heart was hammering inside her chest, she was afraid even he would hear it from a few feet away.

"Then he asked me if I wanted to take a stroll around the city on the weekend." She knew it was petty. It was downright childish of her to do that to him.

The day that he'd shot her down when she arrived, she'd decided she would be the better person and take the high road. She was a professional. And she knew it would do her no good to play this game with him. She didn't know what the reasons behind his actions was. He'd made it clear he'd moved on. So he didn't have a right to meddle in her life aside from their professional relationship. And no matter how hard he tried, his actions would always betray him. He was always careful not to cross any obvious line, but even the little things he did or said to her made the warning bells in her head ring. He was trying to punish her for what she'd done, despite her attempted apology with the intent of putting the past where it belonged, behind them, and having a civilized if not harmonious work relationship. But this time she just couldn't resist. And after a brief lapse of judgement he took the bait.

"Will you?" The words were out of his mouth before he could think and she turned around to face him.

"I believe you made it clear to me that what I do with my personal life is none of your business, Natsume. As for the contract details, everything can be found on the file folder that was delivered to your desk by Nobara. Now, if there is nothing else you need to ask, I have work to finish. Have a good night." He turned around stiffly and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

She sighed out loud when he left, slumping onto her chair. She hasn't called Tsubasa yet with an answer. She didn't even know if it would be the right thing to do. He'd been transparent with his feelings, letting her know that he was willing to wait. She couldn't technically date him if he would be their contractor, and that project would be in the next three months. It was the first time she'd faced this dilemma. When she was in Hong Kong, she'd always turned down invitations or dates and lived a life of a spinster, not because she was unfortunate in that department but because of choice.

 _You don't have to be alone through all this."_

Tsubasa's words ran through her mind once again. Sakura, Hotaru and Ruka had told her as much. And this time, she decided to believe it. She didn't want to be alone anymore. She didn't need to punish herself for whatever she did before because it brought her to where she was right now.

Her hands were shaking as she picked up her cellphone from her desk. She scrolled through her contacts before she found the name she was looking for. She held in her breath, as each ring came to pass.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was smooth and velvety.

"Tsubasa? It's Mikan. I'm free Saturday afternoon. Pick me up at eleven so we can have lunch?" The words came out in a rush and she felt somewhat giddy inside. There was an interminable pause before the answer came.

"I'll see you then." For the first time in five years, she felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She smiled at her reflection in the window. She had deprived herself of happiness for so long that she felt like a giddy schoolgirl once again.

It was time to hit the reset button and restart her life.

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

 **Looks like Mikan's made up her mind. How do you think Natsume and the others will react?**

 **And Tsubasa's such a sweetheart isn't he? ;) Stay tuned to find out what happens next!**

* * *

 **loveisfun –** well some of them are just starting, like this fic, Fairie Tales and Philophobia. Secrets has two more chapters and The Scam probably a few more than that. As for Mikan and Natsume, you'll have to wait till the end to see if they do end up together so stay tuned!

 **newroz –** More will come in the next chapters sweetie so stay tuned ;)

 **LadyMonroe –** We'll see how it plays out. Haha. And well, Natsume's confusion is normal with Mikan's reappearance. And I must admit, reading yours and everybody else's reactions fuel my desire to make this story bring out the feels (may it be sadness, frustration, happiness etc). It makes me happy to know that my writing got through to you all. :)

 **Anilissa –** I'm doing my best. Although it's made my writing go on the back burner which frustrates me. I got a little time to write new chapters for some of my fics so I hope next week will be light enough for me to write and update regularly again. And stay tuned for jealous scenes, I definitely have more than enough up my sleeve for that! :D

 **Guest –** Thank you for your review! And no, inspiration is not lost, just a bit of hectic on time for now. Sorry it took awhile to update and enjoy!

 **Derp1Derp2 –** Koko was briefly mentioned a few chapters back owning a ramen place. And I'll see if I can fit him in somewhere. For the moment, the fic remains centered on Mikan and Natsume but a little sidestory may be in order. Sorry it took long to update. I'll try my best to update sooner once work has lightened a bit!

 **pennYnnep –** I know right! Tsubasa is the perfect candidate (well after Ruka) to make Natsume jealous. XD

 **YoNaMe –** I have yet to do a TsubsasaxMikan fic, but who knows how this will end up? ;D we'll see where my feels train takes us hahahaha!

 **Jen –** Thank you! And well, eventually Mikan and Natsume may find themselves alone just like near the end of this chapter. As to what happens, well, let's stay tuned! ;)

 **bukspiks –** Hahaha it's the feels getting to you. Natsume is suffering, trust me on that one, and Mikan, well, sorry to say she's decided to reset and restart. How do you think that will play out? :O

 **lychiis –** I kinda forgot when I posted the cover image, but that's how I imagine Mikan to be now. Mature, short-ish hair and gorgeous as ever. Well, origins of how the company came to be will be explained in a future chapter, considering Natsume's history (business oriented family and all). So stay tuned!

* * *

 **Please see A/N up top for advise. See ya when I see ya!**

 **STORY CYCLE UPDATE:**

 **The Scam - Philophobia - Secrets - Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


	9. Chapter 8:Date Interrupted

**So yeah, I'm back with a vengeance :P since my wifi is back up and running and I got a little extra time on my hands.**

 **ALSO! U HAVE GOT TO CHECK OUT N RISA** **'S Story " BROKEN". It is awesome!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Hello?" The voice on the other end was smooth and velvety._

" _Tsubasa? It's Mikan. I'm free Saturday afternoon. Pick me up at eleven so we can have lunch?" The words came out in a rush and she felt somewhat giddy inside. There was an interminable pause before the answer came._

" _I'll see you then." For the first time in five years, she felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She smiled at her reflection in the window. She had deprived herself of happiness for so long that she felt like a giddy schoolgirl once again._

 _It was time to hit the reset button and restart her life._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: DATE INTERRUPTED**

Mikan released a sigh of frustration as she stood in front of her bedroom mirror. The floor was scattered with discarded pieces of clothing as she had attacked her closet, searching for the right clothes to wear.

"It's not even a date, idiot." Hotaru's bored voice floated across the room. Mikan, who hadn't been thinking straight had skyped Hotaru, disturbing the latter's morning. She could see Hotaru on the screen of her laptop, drinking her morning coffee in her penthouse apartment.

"I know. It's just that I haven't been out alone with a guy for years." She retorted and the latter rolled her eyes.

"I don't really care, idiot. That one sucks, wear the green long sleeved blouse and the purple miniskirt with your boots." Despite her indifference, Mikan knew Hotaru had her best interests in mind. Professionalism and ethics aside, Hotaru knew that Mikan going out with Tsubasa would be good for her.

She had sat Mikan down for a heart-to-heart talk awhile before and Mikan had told her all her frustrations and everything she'd went through when she left them which explained the many changes that Mikan showed now. Despite her smile, one could detect the sadness and heartache in her eyes. And only those who were close to her could see it. Hotaru had decided then that she had to do something about it. But she had to do so with utmost discretion.

"You know I'm going to the office this morning, right? I can't wear something this short!" Mikan said as she looked at her reflection yet again with said outfit.

"Technically, it's your day off, and you are only going in to the office because of your desire to oversee the work that your capable staff is doing. Plus, Saturdays are considered casual days so as long as your hooha isn't showing then it's fine." Her response made Mikan smile.

"Thanks Hotaru. I'm leaving now. Enjoy your day off with Ruka!" The brunette said with a sly wink.

"Wait, how did you know –" Mikan cut off the skype call before Hotaru could even finish. Only she would dare to do so.

Ruka had mentioned he had asked Hotaru out and she didn't say no, so implicitly, it had meant that Hotaru had said yes. And it made Mikan happy that Ruka was finally able to ask her best friend out. She'd known about his crush on Hotaru even before he left, but with how Hotaru was when they were in uni, he didn't get a chance to act on it until now.

Mikan put on her favorite brown boots and grabbed her sling bag filled with her essentials before leaving the condo. She opted to call an Uber rather than have the company provided car and driver take her to work since she would be leaving with Tsubasa later in the day. She had a good feeling for today and she hummed to herself as she waited for her uber in the condominium building's lobby. Yes. Today would be a good day.

* * *

Time seemed to run at a slow pace that morning and each minute that passed, she became increasingly nervous. At ten-thirty, Nobara notified her that Tsubasa had arrived and was waiting for her outside.

"Wow, he's early. Let him into my office Nobara. I'd like to discuss something with him for the contract before I leave for the day." She said with a smile.

A few minutes later, Nobara knocked on her door with Tsubasa in tow. After offering coffee or tea to which he both declined, she left them to wrap up her work before leaving for the day.

"You're looking good today." She said to him.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Tsubasa responded with a wide grin while taking in her appearance. "Is there anything in the contract we need to change?" He asked her as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"No. Actually, I wanted to be frank with you about some things before we go out." She said as she shut down her laptop and closed it.

"Oh alright, shoot." Tsubasa's change in demeanor, from worried to relieved, was visible by the way he relaxed back in the chair he was sitting on.

"I've thought things through on what I said to you about me still not ready to date again. And I realized that I may not be ready now, but I just need you to know that it doesn't mean I won't ever be ready. Like what you said, Tsubasa, we're friends. And I'm grateful that you're here for me…" She felt the blush creep up on her cheeks and he chuckled as he saw her nervous state.

"I stand by what I said Mikan. I care for you. And I know, right now, you may not feel the same way I do, but I am willing to wait until you're ready to try and see if you might have feelings for me more than before." His answer made her feel less uneasy and she gave him a sly grin as she responded.

"Yeah. That and we have a professional contract so I technically can't date you until our contract is over." They both fell into a burst of giggling and laughter.

"But once the contract is over, would you be open.." Tsubasa shifted consciously on the seat, strugging to get the words out and Mikan smiled. It was a similar scene to when he confessed to her.

"We can hang out outside of the workplace _as friends_ while the contract is in place. It's due to end in the next three months anyway. We can revisit the idea of dating the minute the contract ends. Does it sound like a fair deal to you?" She extended her hand for a handshake and waited for him to respond.

"Sounds good." He smiled and stood up to shake her hand.

The chimes on the wall clock in her office announced that it was already eleven o'clock. "Shall we?" He asked as he offered her his arm to which she gladly accepted.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Ready to revisit your homeland?" Tsubasa asked as he handed the waiter his credit card for their bill. They had just finished lunch and he had a full afternoon planned for their 'friendly' date.

"Yes. Thank you for the treat, though you could have let me split the bill with you. You're going to spoil me." She chided him with a laugh. She was used to taking care of herself and was new to the idea of someone spoiling her.

"Nonsense!" He chided her in response. They had argued when the bill came, she vehemently offering to split the bill in between the both of them and he retorting that he had asked her out so it was his obligation to pay. In the end she had relented, but not without trying once or twice to convince him.

They walked out of the restaurant and Mikan glanced at her phone as she waited for the valet to bring Tsubasa's car around to the front. She noticed she had a couple of work emails but since she was already out of the office, decided to check them out later and shut off her phone.

"So, where are we going today?" She turned to look at him and he blushed.

"Well, I was thinking of taking you to a couple of museums and art galleries which I remember you were fascinated by when we were in Alice U, then probably the amusement park that's down by the pier when it's no longer scorching hot outside?" He said with a nervous smile. The valet arrived with his car and he opened the passenger side door for Mikan.

"That sounds lovely." She said as he sat in the driver's seat and turned on the radio.

It was a lovely day out so he decided to go top down on his convertible. Mikan closed her eyes as she leaned back on the comfy leather seats and let the wind blow through her hair. Since it was cut short, she didn't worry about it too much and just let go, enjoying the breeze.

"What?" She asked as she caught Tsubasa stealing glances at her.

"You know, I think you look better with your hair like that.." Tsubasa blushed out of embarrassment, having been caught red-handed.

"A mess?" She laughed as she caught sight of her reflection on the side mirror.

"No silly, I mean shorter than how you usually sported before. It makes you look more mature and beautiful. When did you decide to go for the short hair?" They were still minutes away from the museum and Tsubasa wanted to fill in the time to get to know her again.

"Yeah, well. I cut it short after starting the internship with Li Enterprises in Hong Kong. And I guess I kinda got used to it being this short." She gestured to her hair that was cut just a little below her ears.

"Were you scared? Living alone?" He asked and she let out a wistful sigh.

"I was. I didn't know a single soul there except for Miss Kinomoto. And I barely knew the language. The first six months was horrible."

"I learned about your disappearance a few days after you left. Hyuuga came to me one afternoon, asking if I'd contacted you. He said you disappeared and nobody knew where you were. He was a mess…" He trailed off when he realized what he was saying, profusely apologizing to her for bringing up a sensitive topic.

"It's okay, Tsubasa. It was a long time ago. And we're all in a better place now. So I would say, that it all worked out for the best." She said with an easy smile.

He was about to respond when his phone that was docked on his dashboard rang. It was Mikan's office. With a perplexed look from the both of them, he pushed the button and put it on speaker. It was Nobara.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Andou? This is Nobara from Mikan Sakura's office at HIN-TECH. Is Mikan with you?" Tsubasa looked towards Mikan who nodded.

"Nobara? It's Mikan. What's up?" She responded. They had reached the museum and Tsubasa was parking the car.

"So sorry to disturb your da- uhm outing with Andou-san Mikan, but we have a situation."

"What kind of situation? And aren't you supposed to be home with Rei and the kids this afternoon?" Mikan asked.

"I received an email from Li Enterprises regarding the transfer of Miss Harada which I forwarded to you 30 minutes ago. Since I didn't get a response from you and your cell was off, I called Miss Imai who informed me to call Mr. Andou."

"That isn't until next weekend, right?" Mikan rummaged in her bag for her phone and turned it on, unconsciously tapping her foot, impatient for the small device to boot up.

"Apparently something went wrong with the dates and Miss Harada is already on her way to Japan as we speak. Her flight lands at the airport in the next hour."

"That can't be right! Hang on." Mikan exclaimed as she quickly scanned the details from the email that Nobara sent to her.

"Shit. It is today. Her condo isn't ready until next week and we don't have a car arranged to pick her up."

"Perhaps you can call your driver?" Nobara suggested.

"I already gave him the day off. He said he was going to the country with his kids and I gave him permission to use the company car for that." Mikan shook her head, trying to think clearly.

Tsubasa cleared his throat before interrupting the conversation.

"How about we pick her up? We're near the airport anyhow. We can get there just in time for her flight to land." Mikan gave him a dubious look.

"Are you sure Tsubasa? I mean I can have her call an Uber to pick her up and let her stay with me while waiting for her condo to be ready." She knew that if they did that, his plans for their date would go out the window.

"It's fine Mikan. We can always 'hang out'… " he gestured with air quotes with his fingers. "some other time. I can see that this has more importance. No need to worry." He assured her as he once again started the car.

"Okay. You heard the man, Nobara. Please respond to the email informing them that I will be picking up Misaki and she will be staying with me until her condo unit is ready."

"Copy that Mikan. Thank you Mr. Ando!" Nobara said as she hung up and Mikan looked at him apologetically.

"Tsubasa, you're a lifesaver. I'll make it up to you somehow." She said as he started driving towards the airport.

"I'll hold you to it, Mikan." He said with a wink.

* * *

They got to the airport ten minutes after Misaki's flight landed. Mikan and Tsubasa stood near the arrivals gate as throngs of people came out.

"Oh there she is!" Mikan said as she called out to the redhead who was in the middle of the crowd. "MISAKI! OVER HERE!" She waved her hands and finally got Misaki's attention.

"MIKAN!" The redhead dragged her suitcase on wheels away from the direction that the crowd was going to (the exit) and dropped her bags when she was face to face with Mikan to give her a big hug.

"Don't you look smoking today!" The redhead greeted the brunette who blushed profusely.

"You don't look so bad yourself!" Mikan responded as both she and Tsubasa took in Misaki's appearance. The redhead was in her casual attire, a tiger striped midriff that bared her toned stomach covered by a jean jacket paired with jogger pants and sneakers.

"I'm finally here! I can't wait to start working with you again!" Misaki said.

"And a week early too. We thought your flight was for next week. Come on let's talk about the details in the car."

Misaki stooped down to get her luggage but was interrupted by a gentle touch on her arm by Tsubasa.

"Please let me." He said as he took the duffel bag in one hand and the suitcase on wheels with the other. She thanked him and he walked on ahead of the two women.

"Is he the driver? He looks hot!" Misaki whispered to Mikan who tried to stifle her laughter.

"No silly, Ahhh I forgot to introduce you two. Shit! My manners just went out the window with all this excitement!" She said as they walked towards the car. Tsubasa had just finished putting the bags in the trunk as they reached him and Mikan called him over for proper introductions.

"Tsubasa, this is Misaki Harada, our soon to be social media rep for our project at HIN-TECH. Misaki, this is Tsubasa Andou, a good friend of mine, and one of our contractors." Both of them shook hands and Tsubasa couldn't help but chuckle as he heard Misaki tease Mikan.

"So, is he a friend-friend? Or a _boyfriend?"_ Misaki asked and Mikan chided her.

"He's an old friend from university who was supposed to be taking me on a tour of the city before we were informed of your sudden arrival."

"Oh, so you were on a date?" Misaki asked as she settled in the backseat.

"You know, you really still haven't changed Misaki. You're still as nosy as ever." Mikan teased the redhead who apologized for interrupting their date.

"You're not the only one who got surprised you know. I received an email from the boss just two days ago about my transfer. All my good clothes was in the hamper and I had to do my laundry nonstop for 6 hours to bring them here!" She pouted.

"No wonder the bags were heavy." Tsubasa muttered in a teasing tone as he started the car.

"I heard that!" Was the reply from the backseat and they all burst into laughter.

"So, shall we?" Tsubasa asked for the second time that day.

"Let's go!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

 **So by the title, I bet you were thinking of a different interruption huh? Sorry to burst the bubble on that, it ain't Natsume. XD\**

 **And I know I've said this at the beginning A/N but YOU ALL HAVE TO CHECK OUT N RISA'S STORY** " **BROKE** **N" because it is awesome!**

* * *

 **loveisfun –** No problemo! Hope you like this chapter!

 **newroz –** We all love it when Natsume gets jelly don't we? Haha. He's not in this chapter though.

 **Derp1Derp2 –** Thank you so much for your patience! Koko was mentioned in Chapter 3:Opportunities, as an owner of a successful chain of Ramen Karaoke Bars.

 **Millie -** Well, not this time, it's a different kind of interruption though. And Tsubasa has met Misaki now but he still has eyes for Mikan. As for the Syaoran thing, I'll see if I can make it happen. No promises though but I'll do my best depending on how the story goes. ;)

 **Anilissa –** You definitely said it. Things are hectic at work and I only got to update my stories now. Well, the marriage isn't anytime soon, they are just engaged for now, so we'll see ;)

 **bukspiks –** I agree. That goes for anyone. If they don't care, they don't deserve our time ;)

 **lychiis –** Whoa. Four Wisdom teeth? You are brave! I hope you got to eat a lot of ice cream for that! Teehee.. thank you for waiting! Mwah! Enjoy this update!

 **N Risa –** That must have been one delicious salsa! Now I'm craving for salsa. And it's 1am here now. And also I'm broke. So no salsa for me. And yeah I appreciate your awkward (not so really) free form insanely immature reviews. I love it! And yeah that hiatus was supposed to end but with real life in the way, I can't really help it. Hope you get the really nice dorm with how hard you've been working too though!

 **ester meihong –** Thankies! And I miss you guys all too! Enjoy this light chapter. Not too much drama this time. I'm saving it for later ;)

 **PH –** I'm actually from DVO and now I live in Cebu where I work. :) Thank you for following and reading my works! Where in the country are u from?

* * *

 **STORY CYCLE UPDATE:**

 **The Scam** **\- Probability** **\- Philophobia - Secrets** **(ON HOLD)** **\- Fairie Tales - Starting Over Again**

 **Read, Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **xoxo Lexi1989**


End file.
